Those Sharingan Eyes
by Dumbtrickerita
Summary: Something was wrong with Sakura. And something was wrong with him: he couldn't find the right words to say, he couldn't find the right things to do. He could only watch as the Sakura he knew languished before him; he could only do nothing to stop it.
1. Chap 1: Inquiry

**A/N: **Heeeeelllooooo...Hope you Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series..only an awesome, genious could come up with something so good. And that should say everyting. Cries in Corner

I love muffins...cinnamon struesel muffins...yum..

**Those Sharingan Eyes.**

**Chapter 1: Inquiry**

--

--

Something was wrong with Sakura.

He could feel it, see it in the way she had been acting latel; her silence coming at the most abrupt and unpredictable times, her unattentiveness during the middle of a mission, important or not. Though subtle, he would always catch those breif moments where her deep emerald eyes would transition around any area, almost frantically. There was no emotion flickering in their depths, that she was good at; but he only needed the habits to know that something was out of the ordinary.

That Sakura's behavior was out of the ordinary.

What had bothered him the most, or more to say caught his attention, was the fact that she had stopped with her fangirl antics; she had halted seeking to be with him every moment of the day, touch him whenever possible. Her large, emerald orbs wouldn't even wander in his direction to even look at him, only when it was deemed neccessary, and those moments were very quick, hurried glances. It was almost as if she was scared of him; it was clearly observable the fact that she couldn't stand being alone with him anymore.

His deep obsidian eyes glanced to his side as a small puff of a cloud invaded his periphreal vision; sounded by an all too familiar voice.

"Yo!" Naruto's cheesy grin reached ear to ear as he crouched, almost cat-like, balancing himself on the rail of the bridge they waited on, his location behind the Uchiha. His vibrant cerulean eyes gleamed regardless of the nearly opaque sky, a factor in representing his infamous cheerful mood. Sasuke did not glance at his overjoyous teamate however.

It was a very quick transition, his glance to Sakura.

Releif seemed to overwhelm her at the sight of their teamate, her shoulders greatly declining as she silently let out a large breath, reminiscent of a sigh.

It seemed to go in slow motion, the meeting of their gazes; deep obsidian clashed with emerald.

This view lasted a very minute amount of time before the form of Naruto's body obscured their vision. He was only passing in between them, his impatient footsteps leading him close to the end of the bridge. His gaze mimicked an annoyed on as his cerulean orbs stared ahead past the road that took its foundation from the bridge. It seemed his dissapointment came from the absense of someone.

When Naruto had passed them, Sasuke looked back to Sakura, to see that her gaze was now averted, intentionally, determinedly as she looked down to her feet.

It was early evening, and the sun's setting had created clashes of oranges and blues and purples in the broad sky. It was a bit windy, enough to move the crisp, colorful leaves that had fallen from the trees due to the presence of fall.

Gazes were transitioned yet again as another puff of smoke occured nearby.

"Yo!" Kakashi's cheerful voice sounded their ears.

In one hand was his fantasy book, the other held up in showing of his watch.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Solely sounded was the voice of Naruto, whose tone was more annoyed than angry, accostumed than suprised. Missing was the usual reprimanding tone of Sakura's. She seemed unbothered by his lateness.

"Actually you guys were early. I could have sworn I told you all to be here at-"

"Save it." Naruto dissmissed with a wave of his hand, moving his body to lean against the rail of the bridge as Sasuke was.

"Well then, I wanted to ask that you all come here early tomorrow morning, earlier than usual."

"Like that'll be a problem." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Oh?"Kakashi started, his voice mocking. He lowered his "Icha Icha Paradise' booklet to look at them all. "If you all get here before me, I might consider letting you have the day off." He gave a small salute before dissapearing in the same puff of smoke that had announced his appearance.

"He can't be serious. Of course we'll be there before him right guys?" His cerulean gaze looked to Sasuke and Sakura only to scratch in his head in slight embarrasment when they said nothing. It took a few moments of silence before his harsh intake of breath sounded the area. He had grabbed his head in disbeleif.

"Iruka! I forgot!"It took no few seconds before had already dissapeared, it also seemed to have slipped his mind to say goodbye to his teamates, not that they really cared.

Sasuke let out a small, hardly discernable sigh before using the momentum of his back against the rail and his feet's distance to handlessly push himself away from the railings. Hands still in his pocket, he started to walk to the other end of the bridge.

He was stopped in accordance to the very light, subtle tug of his deep blue shirt. Letting his onyx orbs travel to his side, he followed that hand that was still timidly grasped in his shirt.

It was Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," Her voice was very quiet, yet drawing. The tone laced with her words was very uncomfortable, yet seemingly desperate. "Could you walk me home?" Her inquiry seeemed forced, yet pleading.

The Uchiha's gaze transitioned down to the portion of the shirt that now both of her hands were clenched in.

"...Sakura, you live in the comple opposite side of town from-" He paused in his words as his gaze rose to the kunochi's face.

Deep writhing worry. So intense it was the emotion etched into her face that it could transcend into fear. If there wasn't already a bite of coldness to the air he would have depicted her slight trembling as resultant of this emotion of hers. Behind her eyes this same..fear flickered, as well as her pleading. There was also a sort of calmness, noticeably feigned as those same emerald eyes glanced behing them, darting to a lone tree that protruded out from the rest of the forest surrounding them. This was almost subtle as her large, bead-like eyes refocused on him.

The urge was rolling off of her it seemed, the want to add a "please" to her inquiry, but for some reason she didn't. For some reason she didn't want to force him.

He didn't know what it was that overcame him, but a small fluttering in his gut almost burned. It was curiosity, but much deeper than that. For some reason it was almost like a type of anger flickering. Discontent at what had caused Sakura to act in such a way.

"What's wrong,Sakura?" His voice, his inquiry was abrupt. His gaze never left hers, even as she nervously looked to the ground before them.

"G-Gomen, I was just wondering if you could take me- at least half the way."

He wasn't quite sure how to react, usually when she would ask him to walk her home, her eyes would be flashing and she would have a bright smile on her face. So of course he would say no. But this was different. She didn't seem to be asking him from the desire of a teenage school-girl. It was something much more serious.

"Ah." He muttered.

He didn't say anything else as turned from his original direction, and started his casual pace towards the opposite side of the bridge, opposite from where he lived. Though he kept his senses flared to make sure Sakura caught the hint and followed him. Her quick, hurried steps helped her next to his slow stride.

--------

None of them had spoken a single word as they continued to walk along the empty stone-cobbled road. Sasuke's laconence was resultant of the fact that he normally was with few words, but also due to his current annoyance, its roots stemming from Sakura. Annoyance that her worried emerald gaze continued to transition all around them, her uncomfortableness was rolling off of her in waves, her body rigid and unrelaxed.

He had noticed through his rounds of continuous watching. It was slightly ironic, though, had Sakura not been how she was now, she would have been ecstatic about that gact that he was looking at her, for a prolonged amount of time. But now, she hadn't even noticed. It seemed her only concern with him was having her body tuned into where he was so that she stayed close; her mind wasn't on him in any way.

She looked like a child who was afraid of some monster that would lurk up behind them in the darkness. But Sakura wasn't any child. She was seventeen years old, a kunoichi of Konoha. He knew she couldn't be afraid of monsters. But when he would see the expression on her face, it would give him this sense of foreboding as if, there was some kind of monster. Watching. Waiting.

They rounded the last corner of the now deserted street, and homed in on the house that was in sights distance. A few more bated moments led them to her door step. And it was then that Sasuke moved in front of Sakura, stopping her progression. In suprise she bumped into him, but his strong sturdy chest nearly bounced her off, and he didn't budge and inch. His gaze was serious as as he looked down at her, and she finally, yet timidly, met her gaze.

"What's wrong Sakura?" The same inquiry as before.

She quickly pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, avoiding his gaze. "Nothing!Nothing..don't worry." She had replied a little bit too fast. She was smiling, but he already knew she was faking it. Sakura hurried past the unsatisfied Uchiha, almost clumsily inserting her key into the door. As she opened it she quickly faced him muttering a quick thankyou before shutting the door behind her.

She left Sasuke standing, dumbfounded on the dark street.

He glanced at her door one last time before sighing, turning and silently walking away with his hands in his pockets.

------------

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." Sakura's very soft voice tickled his ears as he took his first step onto the bridge, its lenghts overlaying the cystralline waters below. His deep obsidian orbs breifly transitioned to her, noticing her averted gaze. As he moved himself to lean against the wooden railing of the bridge he let his gaze travel to her again.

She was paler than usual. And that same paleness laid sight to the opaque rings resting below her dull emerald orbs. As if she noticed his gaze, as if self-concious, her body spun, almost two quickly in the other direction before she casually leaned her upper body over the rail of the bridge. Her elbows position on its width, her hands cupped under her face as she gazed at the continous stream below. It was obvious she tried to feign a calm action, but she made the mistake in letting her entire body remain tense, unrelaxed.

He said, nor did nothing. It wasn't his business, and through one attempt he was already annoyed with trying to figure out what was going on with her. A missed nights rest wasn't anything serious, it didn't imply that she was in any mortal danger. It didn't concern him.

His gaze had long since transitioned away, his cool, monotone demeanor intact.

"Naruto's later than usual." Her soft voice once again broke the silence. "I'm kind worried for him."

"Why?" His simple reply came slow, resultant of his nonexistent desire to have any conversation at all whatsoever, and his slight pondering as to why his female teamate would be worried over such a small occurrence, unusual.

"I kinda want to go check on him.."She slightly paused in her words as she stepped away from the railing, turning to face him, almost hesitantly. "Can you come with me?"

Sasuke remained his his position, his gaze not traveling to Sakura.

"Please?" Before he could have said anything she had added in the small plea, casual and sweet in her saying, but with slight urge behind it, the reason to which she had added her small word. She didn't want to go by herself.

----------

Sakura slightly paused before taking a step towards Naruto's door, and raising her small hand up to knock. Sasuke was to her side, leaning his back against the wall slightly by the door, his hands in his pockets as he watched her.

She let her fist rythm of locks lightly tap the door.

Pause.

The let her second rythm of knocks moderatley thump the door.

There was still only silence that greeted them.

"Naruto?" She continued knocking on the door, to occupied with that, with a slight emotion rising up into her to notice how quiet Sasuke was, or to even look at him. Only when she looked at him for guidance on what to do did her eyes slightly widen.

Sasuke's arm was positioned slightly above him against the wall as his head rested against it. His breaths were very long and slow. It seemed to come from nausea. Nausea at a smell only he seemed to inhale, and memories.

"Sasuke-kun?-"

"Open the door." His words almost cut her off as his head remained hidden against his arm. She looked at the Uchiha with slight worry a moment longer before obeying and slowly twisting the nob. Only when the nob had halted in its ability to turn did she apply pressure against it, sounding the large, creaking noise as it began its opening.

Sasuke lifted up his head, still remaining in the same position.

It was only then that Sakura seemed to notice the smell as it came wafting to them. She slightly paused before taking her fist step into the lightless space. "What's that smell?" Shei nquired more so to herself than anyone.

Sasuke had just pushed himself off the wall when Sakura's shreak sounded his ears. He bolted from his position to find himself inside the place, his eyes resting on Sakura, who had fallen next Naruto, sprawled out on the ground, covered in blood.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Hope it was ok for a starter!**


	2. Chap 2: Suspicion

**A/N: **Ow Ow! thanks for the reviews, glad you like my story!..Not sure if I do..haha.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Naruto series..uhm..i don't know what would happen if I owned the Naruto series...scary thought.

Enjoy Like Yummie Cookies roasting on a fire!...uhm

**Those Sharingan Eyes**

**Chapter 2: Suspicion**

--

--

"Naruto! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Her cries of inquiry were torn from her throat, no subtleness to her tone. She continued in her pleas, posistioning her hands over his completley blood-covered torso. Immediately a bright blue light started to eminate from her hands.

Sasuke's stern eyes were focused on them, he had alerady began to flare his senses out.

"What?" Sakura's amost flabbergasted inquiry was more sounded to herself as the blue light continued to eminate from her hands. "Why isn't he healing?" Her voice nearly cracked with both her dissapointment and greif, also confusion.

Sasuke's eyes almost squinted in speculation as his head snapped to the side. Without a word he walked into an another open room, his deep obsidian gaze transitioning around. He almost paused as his gaze transitioned on a closet a few feet away. He did not bring his gaze to look at Sakura who rounded the same corner, greif in her eyes as she opened her mouth to say something.

"Sakura, get out of here." He almost cut her off before she could even speak, his command firm.

"But, Naruto, he's-he's not!-"

"Forget about him, Sakura." His voice was calm, stoic, yet almost spoken soothingly.

"What?No!-"

"Its not him Sakura!" His small temper activated his Sharingan as his annoyance peaked its height. Sakura froze, her wide eyes staring at him. "Its a clone." He spoke more calmly before setting his eyes on the closet once again. He was about to move towards the source of his gaze, but Sakura's silence drew his attention back to her. It had been a quick glance, the transition of his eyes to her, but they returned in another long gaze as he noticed her condition.

She was frozen to her spot, her eyes wide as if she was frightened to death. He immediately let the Sharingan fade from his eyes. A breif moment passed where they hadlocked gazes. And when that first sparkle glimmered in Sakura's eyes, Sasuke slightly raised himself, as if to say something. He didn't have the chance as she turned on her heal, sprinting from the house.

He looked after her, in the direction she had left for a longer moment of time before letting out a hardly discernable release of breath, and refocusing his gaze to the closet. He started, almost casually walking towards it, hands in his pockets. Muffled noises were coming from its direction.

--------

"Get off me!" A familiar voice whispered harshly. It was clear, even in the shadows that another figure sat upon the head of another.

No other voice responded in reply.

"How can you still read that book anyway?" The other spoke up again. "Get off me!"

Lots of fuss could be heard as a slight wrestiling match seemed to ensue, various object around crashing to the ground as bodies thumped against the surrounding closed space.

------

Sasuke stopped as the closet door was knocked off its hinges. As it fell flat down, the source of its breakage came rolling out, finally stopping in his fall slightly farther than the door. Sasuke's sharingan gaze slightly squinted in speculation before he dashed towards that person, pushing them up and towards a wall, kunai grasped in his hand, and held at the throat.

"Sasuke, it's me!" Naruto voice hollared out in slight suprise, his deep cerulean eyes burning into his. His blonde locks of hair were disgruntled, flying in every direction. Even as Naruto said this, Sasuke did not stop. If anything, he pushed his kunai deeper into Naruto's throat, a small tread of blood trickling down his neck in result.

"Teme! What the hell!" Naruto slightly tilted his head upwards, his lips almost upturning into a snarl.

"Sakura freaked out." His voice was cool, monotone, void of emotion as always, but it was clear that he was slightly unhappy. "Tell me what occured in that empty brain of yours to think of doing this."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea! It was Kakashi's!" It was then that both slightly paused as they looked over into the closests depths, exposed to the blown door. As if on que, the silver-haired jounin lifted his head from his book that he had been reading, even under the circumstances.

"Hm?" Was his only reply, as if he was obliviuous to what had happened. Then as if it had clicked, Kakashi's head rose a little further as he let out an "ah". "No, I had been on my way to meet you guys, slightly late because I had been walking an old lady down the market street carrying her bags. I was passing Naruto's house, and to my surprise he was still here." The jounin simply walked out of the closet, giving the two a small salute before walking out of the house casually. When he walked out the door, a small moment passed before he popped his head back in breifly.

"You have the day off. Ja!" With that he dissapeared.

Sasuke didn't look back to Naruto as he released him from his hold. "You go find Sakura and explain to her how stupid you are."

---------

Their destination had taken to two teamates to the same place, their gazes locking on to the pink-haired kunoichi in the distance. She seemed to notice them to, and she got up from her sitting position.

"Naruto!" She called. Both stopped as she started making her way towards them, her walk slow. As she neared it was obvious that she had been crying. But her face mimicked Sasuke's in its stoicness. She was very unreadable at that moment.

"Sakura

"Sakura-chan-."He was cut off as Sakura's fist slammed into his face. Naruto fell to the ground, bracing himself as he hit the ground. Though he immediately sat up, looking at Sakura with slight suprise, yet knowingness.

"What sick joke were you trying to play?" Her inquiry was spoken with distaste, slight greif. "What thought went through your head to make you even think about doing this?" Tears were flowing freely from her eyes once again. "Especially now when.." Sakura fell on her knees and began sobbing.

His deep obsidian eyes squinted in speculation as he watched Sakura. Her behavior was very odd. In the past if Naruto would do something stupid like this, a few smacks over the head would have marked the head, Sakura would be angry, not greif-stricken. Something was very wrong. And both him and Naruto, the friends she met with everyday, talked to everyday were absolutely clueless.

--------

"Sasuke, I said I would walk Sakura home!" Naruto's complaint sounded his ears, but he didn't not reply, nor did he have the intention to.

A small while ago they had left the busy streets of Konoha, taking a somewhat long cobble-stoned path surrounded on either side by forest, only a small wall of concrete seperate them from the trees. At the other end of this walkway was another section of Konoha's busy streets. A prolonged amount of time now he had no desire to speak, for a prolonged amount of time he attention was focused on Sakura; her movements had gotten abruplty cautious, and deep obsidian eyes observing his face lead sight to the muscles in her jaw slightly clenching, even as she tried to hold the small smile to her lips. Her emerald gazes was constantly trained behind her with her constant, feignfully casual glances behind her.

Naruto had grown uncannily silent as well. Could he have noticed too?

Where Naruto had found himself positioned in between him and Sakura, the Uchiha casually moved himself to the side so that he walked on Sakura's other side, the two teamates acting as a barracade.

His senses tingled as a presence made itself manifest behind them, yards away. With each passing second its distance from them would decrease. Swiftly and subtly, Sasuke pulled out a kunai, expertly flinging it behind the group, succesfully hitting the intruder. As both Naruto and Sakura stopped along with him, gazes transitioned to see a Naruto clone dissapear into a puff of smoke.

"Dobe." Was all Sasuke said, the annoyance he was feeling not running through his montone vocals.

"Ah! Sasuke-teme you ruined it!" While he seemed slightly upset and frustrated, the humor and mischeviousness was clearly heard. Same was the suprised grunt of pain as Sakura hit him upside the head.

"Baka!"

Sasuke watched Sakura, noticing her body seemed more relaxed. It would lead to the impression that her source of tension could have been Naruto, but..she had been looking in a completley opposite direction.

He didn't know what was going on with her.

But it was annoying the hell out of him.

---------

"Thanks Naruto…Sasuke-kun, see you tomorrow." The two teamates had stopped a few feet before her door, watching her as she spoke her call. Though she paused before entering her now open door, turning back around to face them half way. It looked like she was about to say something, but Naruto's booming voice sounded their ears as he spoke, obviously not realizing Sakura was about to.

"Hey Sakura-chan, we don't have training tomorrow so do you wanna hang out with us?"

"Us?" Sasuke immediately inquired, noticing the added implyment that he was going. Though Naruto ignored him, continuing.

"Yea we're gonna go to Ichiraku Ramen. The tabs on Sasuke." Hands in his pockets, Sasuke lazily looked at the number one loud ninja in a sort of glare. He saw as Sakura's releived yet unsure eyes looked at both of them, and then to Sasuke in a sort of conformation. Not denying Naruto claim, he slightly nodded his head, in a way letting Sakura know that he was with Naruto in the invitation.

"Oh ok. Yea." She gave them a breif smile before turning back around, and entering the door.

The area by her door was slightly opaque, lightless from no source of light. The pink-haired kunochi let out a sigh as she leaned her back against the door, slightly tilting her head up as she closed her eyes.

She ran a hand through her hair before lightly pushing herself off the door, and walking along the glossy wooden floor. Her destination lead her to her bathroom, as she slipped in before closing the door behind her.

She let out yet another sigh as she made her way to the bathtub, sitting herself at the tub's end before reaching her hand to twist the nozzles; water immediately started emptying itself into the tub.

**Flashback**

"It's not him, Sakura!"

Blood Red Sharingan invaded her gaze, its peircing sound reverbirating through the hollows of her ears.

**End Flashback**

She ran another hand through her hair as she let out a large release of breath, a small sniffle sounding after. Her eyes were dulled as she sat there, not noticing the continuous rising of the level of water that filled the tub. It was only when she reached her hand to shut off that water did she freeze, emerald eyesgrowing wide.

_No.._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! - **

**Scary Horror movie much? What, Sakura looks...and sees...BUNNY RABITS!! As if..those things are not cute..they are evil. Talk about the easter bunny..not many people notice..but his little cute bunny basket that holds his eggs..it's actually labeled WEAPONS. You have been fooled..like seriously... I mean c'mon...do bunny's lay eggs?! nooooooo..that just screams for disaster...wanna know what the easter bunny is doing all other 325 days of the year? Kicking ass that's what. Murdering people like a murderer. Chea. its pretty sick.**

**Long Updates suck, i know. I deeply apologize! From the bottom of my heart, actually..with ALL my heart..beat that..yea. It would be amazing if you review! Mr. Review Button down there loves the attention.And this author loves people who give the review button lots of attention. **


	3. Chap 3: Worry

**A/N: **First off, thanks for the reviews! They keep me goin...Second, Hope i totally didn't screw up on this chapter...Third, I'm hungry.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the Naruto series, and Naruto ever had to die..WHICH HE NEVER WOULD...**BUT** .. if he did ever die, i would have him die by choking on ramen..yes what a way to go out...so there it is. ..actually come to think of it, that would so totally suck...anywhos

**Enjoy!**

**Those Sharingan Eyes**

**Chapter 3: Worry.**

--

--

Thumping. Pressing hard against her chest. It was all she could hear, the continuous beating of her heart. The slow inhales and exhales of her lungs. Her breathing loud to her reverbirating ear drums. Each breath painfully struggled for.

"Sakura-san…." A mysterious voice whispered ever so softly. Yet there was no hospitality or welcoming in the person's tone. It was cold, emotionless.

Her hand never reached for the nozzle to stop the running water. She was already upon the soles of her feet, uncaring as to the overflowing water overpouring from the sides of the bathtub. Her flickering emerald orbs were trained on the figure before, intense, serious, yet the fear, well hidden, could not be obscured. She slowly reached her hand into the weapons pouch attatched to her thigh, pulling out a single kunai before slightly lowering herself into a fighting stance, kunai held out by the arm adjacent to her face.

The large hat the figure wore almost completley covered his face, creating the shadows that were his face. The black cloaked he was adorned in, its surface covered by red-outlined clouds doing even more so to darken his character. But as the rays of light shone in from one stay window, completley lighting up the small-spaced room, it cast light on him as his head slightly tilted up, flickering upon his deep red Sharingan. Calm. Emotionless. Slowly, he brought a lone hand upwards, finger outstretched and pointing to her.

Gazes were locked in a soundless stare.

The continuous sound of the gushing water continued to be the only source of sound ehoing in her ears simultaneously with her breathing and throbbing heart. Her emerald eyes stared into Uchiha Itachi's before transitioning to the open door behind him. They transitioned to him once more.

It was then that she bolted, throwing her kunai at him in the process.

No second passed before she was sent crashing into the overflowing tub of water, breaking parts of its porcelain-like structure. Her impact with the holder of water completley broke off the faucet that released the water in controlled portions to the tub. With no curve aiming the vast pressure of continously running water, it shot up in never-ending burst to the ceiling, once colliding with it, falling back towards the ground like heavy rain. She let out a small release of breath, reminiscent of a grunt of she lifted herself up, paying no heed to the large gash at her side, the the bruises already marking her arms. The vast amounts of now cold water endlessly washing over her served to keep washing away the blood that persistently kept running from the large gash.

Her semi-long locks of pink hair was soaked, some peices sticking to her face, her apparel of soaked clothes doing the same to her body. Her feirce eyes were locked on Itachi as she let out silent, yet large, recouperating breaths.

She let out a small battle cry before running towards him, kunai at hand. The small distance seperating them provided near no time to pass before she was upon Itachi, kunai driving towards his face. He effortlessly caught her fist, his calm Sharingan gaze never leaving hers. Sakura let out a small cry as he slowly bent her wrist, forcing her to release her hold on the kunai. He back handed her with enough force to send her crashing yet again; the break of her fall the wall. Upon contact the wall was broken, peices of its tile-like making falling to the ground with the ceramic like substance behind it. Also behind that broken wall was a very large pipe. The pipe that supplied water to the entire bathroom.

When she collided with it, the force of her collision and the conttinously running water was enough to caue its burst. The water spurting from the broken bathtub and immediately died down, the broken water pipe becoming the source the the vast amounts of water spurting out. Sakura sank down to the broken rubble amidst the ground. Face contorted in pain, trickles of blood traveling down her forehead, Sakura tried to pull herself up, splayed hand placed on the broken wall before her, bruised legs underneath her shaking uncontrollably.

She was unsuccesful, and could only watch as he proceeded towards her. A single handseal he brought up made the water cease flowing from the pipe, and act to prevent himself from coming to be soaked as she was. She could do nothing but let out a choked grunt as he single-handedly grasped her by the throat, effortlessly lifting her up against the wall. Her hands automatically shot up to grasp the arm holding her as he squinted eyes continued to look into his. The rest of her body hung limp.

It was then that she squeezed her eyes shut. On que, as if she had just remembered something. Remembered that whatever she did, she coudln't look into his eyes any longer.

It was her only defense

The sound of her window shattering filled her ears, all the peices showering over her body, cutting every exposed part of her body. Her lack of oxygen didn't allow any grunt of pain to fill her throat, the only sign the burning the tighter squeezing of her closed eyes. Another pain filled her body as she was thrown to the ground. Gasping for air she forced herself to sit up, leaning against the wall she fell next to her. Her eyes were kept shut as she curled into a sort of upright ball, arms covering her face, grasping around her legs.

Screaming, skin tearing, bones breaking, laughing, she heard all of this. Her imagination heard all of it. And they never seemed to end. Pain. Pain all over her body. Real. And it never seemed to end.

But it did stop. Suddenly, abruptly.

"Sakura."The sound of Sasuke's cool, monotone voice sounded her eyes. In slight surprise her emerald eyes immediately opened, head shooting up to look at its source. As soon as she did a peircing sound shot through her ears painfully. Immediately what looked to be shadows of black birds sprouted from every place, flying around her.

She covered her head, squeezing her eyes shut as the flapping of wings invaded her ears loudly.

And it stopped.

A cold chill suddenly swept across her skin, the sound of crickets harmoniously chirping filled her ears. And she opened her eyes. The Night sky invading them. The stars rested along side the extremely large and bright moon, its position unusually close to them. Her wide, suprised eyes transitioned all around, as she spun around, looking for Itachi. Was this an allusion? She was in a village. It was unrecongnizable, foreign. Not one light lit the insides of the homes, not one sound echoed throught he streets. Odd. Something wasn't right.

A movement in the distance caught her eyes, transitioning them to look at a small child. From the distance she it was hard to portray his features, dark raven-colored hair ontop of his head, slightly pale skin. His small hands were buried in his pockets as he walked towards her.

"Hello?" She called to him. But he didn't answer. It didn't even seem that he heard her.

So she walked towards him, but before she got close enough he had turned, walking inside one of the house. She never got to see his face. But curious as to what a lone child was doing, she followed. Cautiously, yet curiously.

She paused at the door the home he want in, unsure as if to follow. She could hear him calling out various family members, but she heard no reply. And so she entered. She paused again as he walked towards her, her emerald orbs finally catching sight of his face. Cheerful yet confused deep obsidian eyes looking into the side rooms as he walked down the hall towards her. This boy was very familiar. And he passed her, as if he didnt' notice her presence.

"Nii-san! What happened?!"

The little boys fearful hollar sounded her ears, and she immediately made her way to where his voice sprang from. She across a small catwalk of glossy wooden floors before pushing open one of the two large doors that lead to a room. Emerald orbs widened as they caught sight the couple ling of the ground before her. Before the little boy who stood to her side. Theyre was a puddle of blood underneath them.

She finally looked up when a figure stepped into the luminescent light supplied by the rays of moonlight shining in through the lone window, upon the small area that included that massacred bodies.

"Itachi!" Her suprised hollar tore from her throat as the features of the man were highly recognizable. Yet he nor the little boy turned their heads towards her. She had established the fact that they could neither see nor hear her. Her eyes were wide for another reason. If that was Itachi, then-her eyes traveled to the little boy- then he must be..

_Sasuke..._

What was going on? Why was she seeing all of this?

Little Sasuke dropped down to his knees with is head resting on the floor. The tears come nonstop, and he was shaking with fear and remorse.

"Why did you do this nii-san!"

Itachi replies to the boy with a cold, deep voice, void of any emotion.

"To test my capacity." The Sasuke looks up shocked, his deep obsidian eyes wide with confusion.

Timed seemed to skip. She had only blinked and she wan't inside the house anymore. She was outside. And she saw little Sasuke running. But he was cut off by Itachi.

"Foolish brother…If you wish to kill me, hate me, despise me, and survive in an unsightly way, do so. Run and cling to life….And when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me"

Tears were flowing freely from her face now.

_Sasuke-kun..._

--

Uchiha Sasuke's chin rested above his two clasped hands, his elbows balance on the long stretch of table out before him. His deep onyx gaze seemed slightly dulled, unfocused.

"Sasuke!" Naruto waved a hand in front of the Uchiha's face. Sasuke only let his eyes transition to his teamate, who was looking at him weirdly. "You're ramen is ready." He pointed to the man on the other side of the counter who was holding a steaming bowl of ramen out before him. Sasuke said nothing as he grabbed the bowl, setting it in front of him. Touching it no further, he reclasped his hands under his chin, seemingly in contemplation.

"What is up with you today?" Sasuke's gaze transitioned to Naruto once again for a small period of time, a meaning for the shinobi not to push it. Either Naruto didn't understand of he didn't care. He set down the bowl of ramen just passed over the counter before looking back to Sasuke. "Watcha thinking about?"

When the Uchiha didn't answer he turned back to his ramen, nearly inhaling it bite after bite. After a few moments of eating he brought the bowl up to his face, tilting it as he drank what remained of its contents. Her let out a large, satisfied breath as he almost slammed the bowl down.

"You're thinking about Sakura!" He announced this as if he was proud of himself for figuring it out, and amused at the thought all together. "That's gotta be it! You and her have been acting really strange lately. Did you finally ask her out or something?"

"Shut up dobe."

"Oh I was right, huh? Who knows about the date part but you're thinking about her aren't you!" Sasuke didn't reply as he looked in the other direction.

"She's late." He finally said.

"Hm, you're right she is later that usual.." Naruto's eyes lit up with a sort of humor as a though occured to him. "You're worried aren't you! Huh?Sasuke's got a crush on Sakura! Oh, but it seems like you've got some competition."

"What?"

Naruto looked at him weirdly. "Fuzzy-eyebrows? C'mon Sasuke, if he doesn't make it obvious all of Konoha knows it."

"Ah."

Another moment of silence passed between the two. And another bowl of ramen went Naruto's way.

It was then that Sasuke abruptly stood up, his hands almost slamming down onto the counter. With that he calmly walked away, hands in his pockets.

--

Her high pitched noises of greif sounded with each inhale of breath. She was curled up in a ball, pressed in the corner of a wall, deathly still as she continued to cry. There were no wounds covering her body, the bathroom to which she rested in looked completley untouched with its glossy tiled-floors. The bathtub was overflowing with large amounts of water the faucet continuing to spill prefectly controlled currents of water into its span. She had been there, in that same position for some time now.

Only when the door to that bathroom lightly opened did her head shoot up from under her arms, wide emerald eyes transitioning to Sasuke.

Sakura said nothing. She just looked at him for the longest time, her emerald eyes wide, and mouth slightly agape as her lips started to quiver. Sasuke's confused, speculative eyes looked at Sakura, noticing her pale complexion, excessive crying. He looked as if he were about to ask, but he paused as her eyes seemed to sparkle as more tears starter to gather in her eyes. But it was the look of releif that had stopped him, the look he hadn't seen directed towards him for the longest time.

It seemed to go in slow motion as Sakura pushed herself up from the ground, tears falling behind her as she ran towards him. She threw herself onto him, grasping the shirt above his chest with both hands tightly. She started her other set of bawling. He slightly tensed as she did so, his arms out on either side of him clenching.

"Sakura-."

"I'm so sorry!" She was sobbing into his chest, the tears falling down her face beginning to dampen his shirt. She was thinking about what happened to him in the past when he was a little boy. And she was scared, horrified at what had just happened, the illusion that had momentarily been her world. Sasuke must have thought she was crazy with the way she was asking. He would never know.

Sasuke said nothing. Whether it was from consideration of her state or because his thoughts were overwhelmed with question as to what just happen, was unknown. It took a moment longer for him to slowly bring his arms up to wrap around her. His gaze was focused ahead, flickering with fury.

Something was seriously wrong. And that fact that he couldn't figure it out, that Sakura was falling even further and further way from them. It just quelled up this writhing anger inside of him. He didn't know how many times he would have to ask her until she would finally answer.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Oh In case you guys didn't know that whole sakura Itachi scene was an illusion. He really was there, though where Sakura got hurt, pipes breaking, yada yada, it was all an alllusion. You know, Mangekyou? Just with the simple point of his finger he can do it.**

**Hasta Leugo! **

**Whoa Whoa Whoa easy on the button guys..I didn't mean for you all to break Mr. Review!! ease up on the reviews gosh!!...Note that that was complete and total sarcasim...meaning...Mr. REview is gettin really really rusty...just a couple hundred clicks and he should be good as new..Yeppers..Thanks and Till next time!**


	4. Chap 4: Contemplation

**A/N: **Man..I swear i'm gonna have a hernia trying to come up with ideas for this story...they really aren't flowing! I feel like a rapper without his rhymes..or a fat kid without his sandwhich...Talk about that vomit on his sweater, mom's spaghetti... That's basically what happened to my ideas..up my ass like my head is right now..I'm gonna cry..

**Disclaimer:** If I ownded the Naruto series..Sasuke wouldn't be such a jerk! And Sakura wouldn't be such a pansy!! And Naruto..would be the same? What's Naruto without the idiotic, funny, Naruto? BUT..i would so have an even balance off episodes that would make you be roflYao. and then episodes that would make you cry rivers..yep so there it is..

**Those Sharingan Eyes**

**Chapter 4: Contemplation**

--

--

The sky had long ago lost its colorful light due to the setting of the sun; the radiant moon had taken its place, its luminescent rays of moonlight providing some sheltering light to the sky. Few speckles of stars made themselves manifest here and there, twinkling vibrantly. There was a small bite of coldness to the air, but there was a warm breeze sweeping through the sleeping konoha, barely rustling the loose leaves of a small controlled forest inside its walls.

A lone tree rested atop a small mound of a hill, its soft pink petals reflecting as a sort of lavender in the moonlight. Upon one of its long, thick branches a lone figure sat.

Uchiha Sasuke had one of his knees bent up, allowing his upper arm to rest lightly on it, and leaving the rest of his arm to dangle. His other leg freely hung off the tree, and his back was resting against the main trunk of the tree. His stoic, emotionless face remained heightened by the moonlight, his dark-raven hair appearing almost a rich purple, his deep obsidian eyes dark as the night. He lifted his head up further, his graze transitioned to the large moon, the wind tickled at his skin, slightly rusting his locks of hair and clothing he was adorned in.

He would go to this exact spot, in the console of the night, when Konoha was sleeping and the only noise slightly audible the chirping of crickets as they passed by. It was the perfect setting, often used to clear his mind of things he couldn't around other people; whether through thinking and analyzing or physical training. There were alot of things in his life that were out of control, but if there was at least one thing he made sure he could control, it would be his emotions. His actions around others. It was pretty much the only thing he could do, it was all he could to to push memories and thoughts to the far reaches of his mind, even if it drove him to the point of insanity.

He was forced to do that during the day. But at times in the night when he would go to this place, it was hardly possible for him, in the silence of late night, to not hear the thoughts that forever plagued his mind.

"Yo, teme." Sasuke lazily let his deep obsidian eyes transition to Naruto, who appeared at the foot of the large tree, his calm cerulean eyes fixated on him. As his blonde hair was slightly ruffled, and his countenance slightly tired, hinting to the possibilty that he had awoken from sleep not too long ago.

"Its past your bedtime, dobe." Sasuke muttered casually as he let his gaze transition back to the sky.

Naruto ignored Sasuke's comment, letting a small grin breifly grace his lips.

"Yea, actually. A great hero needs his sleep." He replied before breifly dissapearing to reaper on the same tree branch as the Uchiha. It was a farely large branch so a good amount of distance seperated the two.

"Ah." A small ghost of a grin barely touched Sasuke's lips.

"I saw somebody sitting up in a tree and I wanted to check it out, see what crazy person was up in the middle of the night, doing nothing..of course it would be you." He let out a small grunt of amusement, letting his body stance mimic that of Sasuke, his eyes as well as he stared up at the sky for a moment. "What are you doing up anyways?" As he said this, his cerulean gaze transitioned to Sasuke's who was still averted to the sky. "Wallowing in self pity or what?"

_Self pity.._

Sasuke continued looking up to the sky, making no indignation as to hearing Naruto's word, though with their close enough proximity it was clear he could hear.

**Flashback**

"Naruto doesn't even have parents to tell him what to do, that's why he's so selfish!" Sakura blabbered out. The young, naive girl thought she was winning Sasuke over, but she was so wrong. At that statement, Sakura pissed him off.

"The solitude." He muttered.

"What?" Sakura was caught back.

"You can't even begin to compare it to when your parents get mad at you." His voice was cold, monotone, void of emotion.

"What's the matter?" He could tell that she was confused. Did he care? No.

"You're annoying." He wanted to say more, but he was pretty good at holding his tongue, and didn't want to waste his time or breath.

**End Flashback**

She didn't know back then, what had happed to his clan. Naruto didn't know. Even know, as they heard facts, maybe even details of what had happened to the Uchiha clan, who had done it, they still knew nothing.

"Sakura-chan!" His voice sounded in a somewhat normal pitch, but his tone was slightly surprised.

Sasuke's gaze transitioned to join Naruto's as they watched the kunoichi walk up the hill towards them. Her steps were calm, but it almost seemed as if she was in a slight hurry; though, when she made it in front of the tree she seemed fine, as if she felt..safe?

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke-kun."She gave then a small smile.

"Its late." Sasuke said. It was his way of telling her she needed to go to bed. That there was no point in her being up. That he didn't approve of her missing sleep, especially as he saw her exhausted countenance starting up at them. She didn't say anything to his comment, only smile as she made her way up the tree, moving to sit in the small gap that seperated Sasuke and Naruto. Both her hands positioned themselves on the tree branch as she let her two legs dangle over its side. As she looked up to the sky, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the pink color reflecting lavender in the moonlight, shared with the color of the petals adorning the tree they resided on.

"Have you two ever just taken the time to look up at the sky, and just watch the stars…" A slight smile was one her face, it almost seemed like a sad smile as her her emerald eyes transitioned upwards towards the sky.

"Yeah." Naruto started, a small grin on his face. "I always count each star for a flavor of ramen. Its pretty fun." He let out a small snicker as Sakura slightly giggled.

"You're so silly Naruto." She glanced to Naruto before throwing a quick glance to Sasuke, who hadn't spoken a word yet.

"So, why are you two out here so late?" Her small inquiry sounded the night.

"I couldn't sleep. And then I just happened to see this crazy person." He brought his hand up, letting his pointed thumb turn to the side to point as Sasuke. "Up in this tree."

"Oh." Sakura let out a small smile.

Naruto let his deep cerulean gaze travel from Sasuke to Sakura. He then breifly closed his eyes as he slightly nodded, a small release of breath, sounding amused, escaping his lips.

"Well, I'm beat, so I'm going to try and get some sleep. Tell Kakashi tomorrow to pronounce me dead, cause I won't be waking up in time for practice." He let out a large grin before jumping off the tree, landing gracefully before casually walking away.

That left Sasuke and Sakura.

There was a long moment of silence between the two, akward, welcomed.

It took another moment of that silence before Sasuke stirred, in preperation to jump of the large tree branch. Sakura quickly glanced at him before returning her gaze to the night sky.

"Do you hate me?"

It was then that Sasuke paused, letting his deep onyx orbs transition to her, emotionless, yet his small silence indicated that her inquiry was very unexpected.

"What?"

She let out a small breath through slightlty smiling lips as she lowered her head, almost shyly, letting her emerald gaze transition to the ground. After a small moment of pause she looked up to him.

"Do you hate me?"

Sasuke kept his obsidian orbs trained on her.

"Be honest...please." Her voice was casual, soft, gentle. Sasuke continued to look at her, his eyes almost squinting in speculation. Though after another small moment of silence, he answered.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading.**

**So Readers, Loves..what do you think of the story so far? I'm thinking about it now, and i dont think the whole triangle thing i gonna work out, not for this fic...sooo dont worry..Sakura will get over it fast just like speed of light..and yea..if you're looking for a triangle love affair with Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi, then check out my story "Behind The Smile", it's not the main part of the story, but it happenes..so yea! **

**I would totally love it if some people helped my get my ideas flowing out, cause this is killing me!**


	5. Chap 5: Condolence

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!!!

**Disclaimer**: I was watching Naruto one day, and was sorta wondering in my head ' If only things could go this way..', then, like the genius I am, I realized that I don't own the Naruto series…So there it is.

Enjoy!

**Those Sharingan Eyes**

**Chapter 5: Condolence**

--

--

--

Uzumaki Naruto's cerulean eyes breifly closed as he brought his hands together in a nearly silent clap. Simultaneously a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him upon the glossy wooden counter in harmony with two other bowls of the same decor- they, respectively, were issued to the two accompanying him, located on either side of him.

"Itadakimasu!" On direct timing to his words, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura seperated their chopsticks, eyes breifly closing in a sort of calmness as they did so. The sound oftheblonde-hairedshinobiinhaling his food was a constant background as the two continued in a calm manner; Sasuke took a few small, moderate bites to which allowed a rarity to the occurance of having to messily slurp the noodles. Sakura, however, had refrained from starting her dining; the chopsticks laid idle in the grasp of her lax hand- it was only after a moment that she started to fiddle with them, twirling the parallel sticks within the bowl of ramen.

Sasuke let his deep obsidian orbs transition to glance at her as he noticed this, the upraised position in which Naruto had his arms as he he drank the remaining contents allowingthe Uchihaher momentary sight; it was when Naruto replaced the bowl onto the counter that his vision was obscured. In accordance his gaze returned to look at an undeterminable area ahead of him as slightly rested his chin upon his loosely clapsed hands. He seemed to have lost his appetite, though his stoic countenance allowed no hint to the reason, to the contemplation that busied his mind.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto'schirpy voice sounded in harmony to thesound of cooking that's noises thathad been a consant background. He brought upafist to lightly pound on his chest as he finished swallowing the remnants of his meal. He slightly turned towards his, his cerulean eyes kind and cheerful, not in the least unnerved nor nervous."I was thinking..since the water pipe in your house is mysteriously broken, you know its gonna take them a while to fix it. Gotta tear the wall in front of it down, fix the pipe, the rebuild the wall-yada yadda. It might not be the best place for you to get some sleep, soo...you can stay with me!" He announced his propositionin a proud manner, sitting up straight as one of his hands pointed to himself.

It took Sakura an excessive amount of will-power to keep a straight face, though she wasn't able to hide her slight suprise at his offer.

"Um.." She let her slightly bewildered emerald orbs glance to Sasuke swiftly, catching his gaze before he looked away, signaling his intention to say nothing. This transaction was mintue before shereturned her gazeto fixate on Naruto modestly. She let a breif, small smile adorn her lips."Thanks, Naruto." It was an affirmation to the offer.

"Yatta! We're gonna have alot of fun Sakura-chan!" He through his arm around her shoulders while throwing his other up in the air, the excitment prominent in his demeanor. Unnervedagain by his greatly counterbalanced enuthusiasm, she tried to hold her smile.

"Yea…" Sakura tried to giggle, failing horribly.

----------

Her dull emerald eyes were wide open as she layhuddled in a blanket, resting onthe bed Naruto had kindly given upto her; he himself was on the glossy wooden-tiled floor. Accompanying him andscattered along the floor were left over ramen containers, random balls of crumpled paper, old milk, the works.The noise that came from a certain figure sprawled out among the objects on the floor would be the assumable reason for her insomnia.

Snoring.

However, her mind didn't seem to be concentrated on the noises of her companion, but of something else. She turned onto her back, letting her gaze transition around the room to which they rested, seeming to scan its areas. When her search was complete her gaze wandered to the ceiling above, blankly staring up as she let out a long, hardly discernable sigh. It was only after a few moments that she raised into a sitting position, gently swiging her legs over to the side of the bed before placing her bare feet lightly onto the floor.

She made a straight shot to the window, carefully avoiding to step on any accesory to the floor; the window's rounded crevice allowed a ledge to which she could sit upon. She sighed as she let her back rest against the rounded curve of the window seal, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, her hands grasping to opposite forearm. Her emerald eyes were slightly illuminated by the colors of the moonlight as shegazed out into the night sky; the position of the window she looked out of was mid-level, giving clear sight to rooftops below its level, their orange-colored tiles supporting enough traction totravel upon.

As a cloud finished its travel before the cratered moon, her facial features seemed to be illuminated even more so, showing the demeanor reminiscent of her thoughts- a sort of melancholy framed her face, a dullness glimmered in her eyes, tension framed her countenance.

A thought seemed to cross her mind as she looked around the area that the veiw of the window provided, the sleeping Konoha stirless, soundless to the occasional chirping of the nightlife. As if securing the likeliness of her safety, she opened the window, making her way onto the nearby rooftop. The then slightly jumped to the higher rooftops that signified the standard level of most of the buildings.

It was then that a figure caught her eyes, spiking her alertness. She remained in the same position as her eyes squinted in attempt to identify the person, who's features were hidden by the darkness asthey sat upon one of the rooftops.Thefigure seemed to notice her at the same time, however, and rose to a standing position.She remained frozen as the person jumped across a few rooftops in travel towards her. When the person neared, her shoulders visibly relaxed, her body slightly laxing in releif. However an impendinguncomfortableness arose.

Sasuke.

He stopped a rooftop away, placing his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing up this late?" His impassive inquiry slightly raised her head as she looked at him timidly.

"I-I can't sleep."

"Snoring?"

Sakura almost seemed to hesitate in her answer before she minutely nodded her head. In response to her answer Sasuke's gaze transitioned away as he seemed to contemplate something, this moment was breif as well.

"Follow me." These were his only words as he turned his back to her before proceeding to make his way from rooftop to rooftop. She breifly looked on as he advanced away from her before bringing up a slightly clenched hand to her chest.

It was then that she took her first running step.

-------

She waited timidly behind him as he opened the door to his apartment. She remained stationary as the door swung open, her gaze curiously yet uncomfortably staring into the nearly opaque depths. It was after a moment that she looked to Sasuke, noticing him holding the door open, signifying his waiting for her to go in. Letting out a quick, suprised noise of apology, Sakura stepped into the narrow corridor of the hall that lead further into his place. She looked to Sasuke as he came in, closing the door behind them. He moved past her, the small spacing of the parallel walls on either side of them causing the inevitable contact of their bodies as they both manuevered to allow his passion.

He stepped out of his sandals at he stepped up onto the glossy wooden-tiled floors of his abode, and Sakura followed pursuit. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of his unlit rooms, she noticed the large spaces that were very plainly set up. He motioned for her to continue following as the passed through the main living room, where a set of stairs were located; wall surrounded the staircase on either side as she followed him up, halting in her steps as they reached the top, and as Sasuke slid open a door. He switched on the light but did not walk in.

It was Sasuke's room.

"You can sleep in here." His words transitioned her gaze to him. She watched as he made his way over to his bend, crouching to reach for something underneath its span.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Her slightly worried, modest voice sounded in reply.

"On the couch."

"No, it's okayI can sleep on the couch!" She backed away getting ready to head down the stairs, but Sasukecalmly and wordlessly stopped her bygently grabbing her wrist. Her suprisedemerald eyes shot down to view the contact as he lead her into the room, letting go as he made his way over to his bed before fishing something out from underneath.When he came back up, he was holding an extra pillow and blanket under his arm. With that he walked past Sakura and out of the room.

She immediately turned her upper body around to watchSasuke sliding the door closed behind him. She listened as he walked down the stairs. When she could hear him no more, Sakura let out a breath she seemingly had been holding and looked around.

It was plain..like the rest of the house, only consisting of a bed and a dresser. Upon the dresser rested a picture frame. It was of Team seven. Sakura had this bright smile on her face that reached ear to ear, and she was leaning more towards Sasuke. It looked as if her head was leaning on Sasuke's shoulder. Behind them stood Kakashi-sensei, with both his hands smashed into Sasuke and Naruto's head, hence the frown that was evident on Sasuke's face. But if you looked close enough you could see a slight smirk on his face.

She couldn't help but wonder about Sasuke, and why he would let her stay here.

It was that same curiousnessthat led her out of his room, and peaking her head around the corner at the bottom of the stairs to locate Sasuke. She made her way overto him, he seemed to be asleep as his arms rested underneath his head, and his chest movedrythimatically to his breathing.

She stared at him a while longer as if contemplating something. Mind seeming made up, the pink-haired kunoichi madeher way back up the stairs.Moments later she came back down with a blanket and pillow in hand.She moved back over to the couch and laid down at the foot of it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Lame ending, I know I know. Lame chapter, I agree I agree. But at least its something? I justed wanted to get it all out in one peice, so hopefully its decent enough to avoid the angry bloodthirstymobs of pitchforks and and that shizniz. XD**


	6. Chap 6: Emotion

**A/N:** Hey thanks so much for the Reviews! I really enjoy reading them! And I'm starting the habit where I actually update fast so yea. It's the least I can do.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Naruto series, Sasuke would be jumping around in a sailor girl outfit (skirt, etc) screaming he loved the world because he took way to many antidepressants.

**Those Sharingan Eyes**

**Chapter 6: Emotion**

--

--

Sasuke bolted up into a sitting position from his position on the couch, leaning his arm on his knees, which were now brought up as he brough his other hand up to grasp the back of his neck. His breathing was slightly strained as dots of perspiration lined his forehead.

**Flashback/Dream**

"Sasuke-kun!" The call was slightly muffled and distorted as if some distance seperated the caller and himself. He had reached his hand for the doornob, but found there was none. Slightly leaning back he lifted up his foot before slamming it into the door; the loud cracking and splintering of the door as it caved into itself sounded in harmony with the crashing as it collided with the floor. He didn't stop in his advance as he moved into the darkness of a house, its contents and rooms parallel to that of his own. More screaming invaded his ears, and it only made his heart race more and his teeth grind together as he tried to locate its source. He couldn't sense a single trace of chakra.

He rounded each corner of the hallways and glanced upon every single room, noticing their perfect shape, foundations untouched.He continued with haste to the set of stairs that led to the last hallways and set of rooms. It was then that an overwhelming amount of chakrastunned him, he had stopped at the foot of the stairs, as he seemed to take it all in. It was the final scream that bolted him up the stairs.

He slip open the door to his room, only to find destruction. Dressers were splintered, the bed and its frame resting against the wall in an upturned posistion, the futon irreparably torn and dirtied with blood. He could hear his own slow, troubled breathing; he could feel his rapid heartbeat thumping against his chest as his deep obsidian eyes frantically looked around. The chakra he had once felt was gone. His eyes finally rested on the picture that was face down upon the floor, the shattered glass around it signifying the frame to which was broken. He slowly walked towards it, crouching down before picking the picture up. He breifly looked at the image it supplied, focusing on the pink-haired girl captured in the middle.

The slight wind that ruffled the picture, and cooled his burning skin was what transitioned his gaze to the open window, the curtains on either side dancing along with it. He slowly stood up before immediately jumping through it.

He found himself in a forest, he had paused as he looked around, slightly surprised by his sudden transport in location. He stopped, however, as he deep obsidian orbs caught sight of a speckle of blood, stained onto a drooping leaf. He looked on at the trail that seem disturbed, unnatural to the forest scenery, and he ran through it. Branches and twigs scraped against the exposed parts of his skin, providing fresh cuts, induced a mild stinging.

He stopped once again as he was met with a break in the path of the forest, two seperate paths opening up. Here the coppery smell of blood was overwhelming, tingling his nose and nauseating his stomach. He closed his eyes as he sought to regain his composure- when they opened, he was no longer at the fork in the trails, he was in a forest clearing. And he immediately spotted the body laying on the ground against a wide tree, the pink hair falling across her face.

It was then that a peircing sound stabbed at his ears as deep red sharingan invaded his view. Sasuke dropped down to his knees, a small scream tearing from his throut as his head experience a splitting pain.

"Foolish little brother."

An image kept reapearing in his mind as the words repeated themselves over and over again in his mind.

**End Flashback/Dream**

It wasn't the first time that he had had that dream, however, each time he progressed farther in its events- that time, was the first in which he had reached the clearing, actually seen the body, lax and motionless.

Sasuke shook his, head, closing his eyes as he let out a deep release of breath, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. He was about the swing his legs over to the side of the couch when he noticed the body resting against it. He continued bringing his legs over, placing them on the open area that was not occupied. He then paused, his arms finding themselves on his knees, his hands lightly clasping together in their hanging position; his eyes transitioned down to the porcelain-like face, foundation to the pink hair that was strewn across the pillow.

An unreadable expression crossed his face as he continued to look at Sakura from his position on the couch. He let out one last sigh before standing up, and stepping over her before walking towards the open part of the wall that led to the kitchen. At the doorway, he paused, bringing up his hand to rest on the wall before it, the only thing stopping him from proceeding into the next room.

Hestill helda very unreadable facial expression as he stood there for a moment, almost tapping his foot as he seemed to contemplate something.With a sigh, he tapped his hand a bit hard on the door frame, and spun around, walking back towards the couch. He stood over Sakura with his hands in his pockets, looking at her, than looking the other way in a sort annoyance. He rolled his eyes back to her.

He kneeled down next to her small frame, sliding his arms under her before lifting her up and rising to his feet. He held her for only a moment as he gently placed her on the couch to which he had occupied. He then gazed down at her for a moment, watching as her chest rised and fell with each breath. He paused before slowly reaching his hand out to move the stray hair from her face, after, his hand seemed to recoil as he retracted it, and in one motion turned to walk away.

He walked towardsthe corner of the room whichlead to the narrow hallway leading to the front door. He paused at the corner, his deep obsidian orbs glancing at the sleeping girl on the couch before continuing his way through the hallway. He closed the door behind him as he stepped out onto Konoha's sleeping streets.

-----------

Emerald eyes fluttered open, casting view to the plain ceiling above. They rested therea moment before transitioning to the area around her. She slowly lifted herself up into a sitting position when she realized that she was upon the couch that a certain Uchiha had been upon with recollection of her memory. Had he put her on it? How would she not have woken up?

She immediatley removed herself from the couch, standing up to look around. Now that light reverberated throughout the whole house, she could see its contents more clearly, and note the absence of Sasuke.She made her way into the kitchen, and noted how it looked like it was rarely used. Upon opening the fridge she found it equally bare and hardly occupied. A few vegetables were placed inside.

She sighed, closing the fridge. Upon opening the cabinets she found nothing.

_What does he eat?_

For some reason she was overwhelmed with the want to reverse the situation of the kitchen. Maybe do that as an expression of gratitude for his allowance of her presence in his home.Shepaused in her musings, her emerald gaze transitioning to look outside the small kitchen window.

She still saw no Sasuke.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Yea lame endings are for lameos.**

**Sorry for the somewhatboring filler chapter,I dunno putting that in, give me some more time to get this dead brain back alive..anyone got crisco? Maybe i can squeeze my brain out through my nose and shock it with a paddle..that has no chance of causing brain damage, right?**


	7. Chap 7: Mistakes

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews! Wow you guys rock my world, 100 already? If any of you are up for marriage, let me know. XD

**Warnings**:

**Disclaimer**: If I owned the Naruto series, Sakura would grow some balls and stop being a whiney slut.

Please Enjoy!

**Those Sharingan Eyes**

**Chapter 7: Mistakes**

--

--

"Oi, Sasuke." The Uchiha paused, looking to his side as Naruto called to him, the blonde-haired ninja was casually making his way towards him, expression somewhat serious. Without a second glance, Sasuke resumed pummeling the tree in front of him in an endurance test. Even as Naruto finally made his way beside him, he did not halt in his training.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan?" He continued his inquiry as Sasuke did not respond. "She was at my place last night, but I woke up this morning and she was gone." Sasuke did not falter in any of his hits to the tree. Growing slightly frustrated as a result of his teammates muteness, he stepped in front of the tree to which Sasuke was engaged in. However Sasuke did not stop as he executed kick to the tree where Naruto's head was- Naruto moved his head to the side before letting out a suprised grunt of frustration.

Sasuke then stopped, slightly stepping away from the tree.

"I know she's not with you." Was all he said as he turned away, bending over to pick up a few supplies he had brought with him. Nothing special, just some extra scrolls, water, weapons. For some reason he was extremely irritated, and did not want to talk at all.

"Ass.." Naruto grumbled in protest. "Well..Sakura-chan has the bad habit of hanging around you so…**when **you see her, tell her I'm looking for her."

-----

"What..was I thinking.." Sakura mumbled to herself, in a stupor. She lookedtowards little eating table, to see what was supposed to be breakfast. Something that was neat and colorful, just looking at it made you want to eat it up. But..Sakura was looking at a total disaster. The food didn't even look edible. "Ah! What a waste!.."With a sigh, she began to clear the table, throwing away all the food and other things that accompanied the disaster.

In doing so she forgot about the food that occupied the stove until the familiarsmell of smoke invaded her nostrils.With a slight gasp she turned towards the stove.

----

Sasuke closed the front door behind him before pausing as he could smell something burning. Along with the smell came the sounding of a few crashing pans. With a peculiar look upon his stoic face he casually walked further into his abode, making his way towards the kitchen. He paused at the door frame as he collided with a figure. Immediately a large puff of white smoke surrounded them as the bag of flour grasped in Sakura's hands exploded from the contact.

Sasuke leaned on the wall to keep his balance, but Sakura fell right down on her bottom. She kept coughing from the insurmountable amount of flour that was still in the air. They were both completely covered in the white, fluffy ingredient. Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face, as he closed his eyes and waited for the air to clear. He looked down to Sakura, whose face was still scrunched in slight soreness from the impact with the ground.

Both of their heads snapped to the ground in front of Sakura, as a burnt fish landed, having been popped out of the pan from the great amount of heat and explosion of grease that resulted from Sakura leaving the burner on. Sakura was about to relax, but eyes widened again as rice popped from the pan and stuck to the walls. Sakura cringed and shut her eyes, embarrassed at the situation she was in. It became silent again. One eye opened and met Sasuke'sstoic gaze.Without a word his deep obsidian orbstransitioned around the kitchen;pots and pans were everywhere, different typed of foods splattered on the wall, flour was now all over the entrance to the kitchen. Withone morelook at Sakura, who looked like she was about to say something, Sasuke walked out of the kitchen. He made his way into the bathroom, which was around the corner.

Sasuke set the shower water running, and without looking at the mirror in front of him, lifted his shirt up over his head and threw it to the side.

Sakura was still sitting on the kitchen floor, emerald eyes looking on in the direction to which Sasuke had dissapeared. When she heard the water running from the bathroom, she let her eyes look around the kitchen at the mess she had created.

**Series of events**

**Scenario one.**

It hadn't been long since Sakura had finished cleaning the kitchen, meaning that the floor was still slick from her cleaning it. So it was safe to say that she had a very high chance of slipping when she reached inside the fridge to get some ingredients. A lot of ingredients that would have her more focused on not dropping them, then the way she stepped on the glossy, wooden floor.

Outcome:

Ingredients that met the wall: Eggs, milk, butter, raw fish.

Ingedients that met the floor: All of the above.

**Scenario two**

Not all women are born to be great cooks, especially a Kunoichi named Sakura. Some just aren't trained in the skills of managing different tasks that deal with food. Example, keeping the rice from over boiling, cutting the vegetables, and frying the fish. At the same time.

Outcome: Rice all over the stove, wall, and floor. Crisp burned fish. A few self inflicted cuts. Sloppily cut veggies. And a temper steadily rising.

**Scenario three**

A normal person wouldn't be able to stand the mess being created around them. So a certain pink haired girl would be more likely to make careless mistakes. Example: Accidentally flinging the remaining rice into the pan which was frying another fish, creating a not so good explosion of grease, that was barely dodged by the bag of flour that had been possession at the time. But due to the spur of the moment, the holder of the four wouldn't notice the figure that was in the motion of walking into the kitchen at the time.

Outcome: A big explosion of flour, covering anyone, and anything, in the vicinity of the explosion. That means a certain pink haired girl, and Uchiha.

**End of Series of Events**

With an exasperated sigh, Sakura pushed herself off the ground, looking around at the kitchen one last time, before cleaning it for the second time.

--------

The blankets and pillows weren't really heavy at all, the only problem was that they towered over her head, preventing much sight. Sakura slowly made her way over to the stairs. She slowly shifted the pile so that she could try to look at the floor to guide her. The first step, Sakura was successful, same with the next few steps. Only a few more to go.

Sakura thought she would make the last step, but her clumsiness had to kick in somewhere. She didn't bring her foot up high enough, which no doubt caused her to slip. Sakura let out a small yelp as her and the blankets started to fall backwards. Sakura already knew what fate was going to put her through. Sakura imagined herself rolling down the stairs in a very unsafe way, landing at the bottom in a very painful position, broken bones the work.

It seemed to go in slow motion for Sakura, she squeezed her eyes shut and awaited the painful collision with the stairs. But suddenly she felt herself being grabbed midfall. Surprised, Sakura opened her eyes and looked behind her to see Sasuke. They were in an akward position, Sasuke's two feet planted on a single stair, his arms held in a lock under Sakura's armpits, her back digging into Sasuke's chest. The heels of Sakura's feet were resting a few stairs above Sasuke. So basically, if Sasuke were to let her go right now, she would fall down the stairs. He was supporting all of her weight.

Sakura immediately brought her feet down to the step above Sasuke's step, planting them down. Sasuke removed his arms from underneath her, and watched as she steadied herself. The blankets and pillows had long since been at the bottom of the stairs. Sakura faced Sasuke and slightly bowed her head, muttering a quick Sorry and thank you.

Sasuke said nothing as he went back down the stairs and picked up the blankets and pillow. Sakura brought her head up from her bow, and noticed Sasuke coming up the stairs with the blankets and pillows. He hauled each set on each side of him, something Sakura should have done. She felt like slapping herself at the realization.

"Ano.." Sakura didn't know what to say. She just moved to the side as Sasuke passed her, making his way to his room. Sasuke came back seconds later, and descended the stairs, passing Sakura again. She was still planted on that single stair. When he reached the bottom step, Sasuke paused, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Are you hungry?" His impassive inquiry was answered by her grumbling stomach. He continued walking into the now clean kitchen, and opened the fridge, pausing as he noticed all the new foods that were there. He had a very unreadable expression on his face, but after a few seconds, the look was gone and he began taking out a few foods. Sakura meekly followed, and stood next to Sasuke. Her head was down the whole time, as she dared not to look at him. She was beyond embarrassed, humiliated. Guilty.

Without making eye contact with her, he signaled hertowards the small table. Without a word, Sakura made her way over to it, and sank down to her bottom, folding her knees under her. She didn't look up as the various sounds of cooking invaded her ears.Within a few minutes Sakura was greeted with delicious food in front of her. It was very simple, eggs, rice balls, and toast. But it looked and smelled good.

"Ano.." Sakura looked down meekly. Sasuke plopped down not the other side of the table, not saying a word as he ate. Sakura just looked at her food, a sad expression taking place. She took her chopsticks and broke them apart.After a while, Sakura began eating as well, finding it was quite good. Sasuke…could cook better than her. Sakura found herself not able stop eating, realizing how hungry she was. She didn't notice Sasuke as he paused yet again, his troubled gaze fixating on her.

"Why did you do this?"His inquiry lifted her gaze to his.

"Huh?" Sakura muttered with a mouth full of food.Sakura looked around the kitchen, and rooms that were visible form their spots, having been deep cleaned. She meekly put a hand in front of her mouth, doing her best to chew the food as fast as she could. She reached for a glass of water and downed the rest of it. Sasuke waited patiently.

"Oh..Well I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here.." Sakura meekly looked up at Sasuke, noticing his blatant stare.

"You don't have to..do anything for me." Sasuke muttered. Sakura wasn't able to see his expression as he got up, and walked out of the kitchen. Sakura watched his back till he was out of sight, her eyes sad.

"Gomen.." She whispered to herself. She looked at the dishes still left on the table. With a sad sigh, Sakura slowly gathered them up, and took them to the sink. Washing them. There was a window above the sink, so she could see outside the house. The sun was fully in the sky now.

Sakura found tears invading her eyes. She was trying her hardest to seem happy, she didn't realize it was this hard. She let the tears roll down her cheeks as she focused on watching the dishes. A few times she attempted to use her upper arm to wipe them away. Sakura was getting frustrated at her uncanny ability to cry. And the knack she had at making Sasuke hate her more.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Yea this chappy doesn't have much happening...I totally threw in another filler, BUT this is where they stop.****Things will start spicing up like jalepenos on chilli...on an open fire...in a roasting inferno.**


	8. Chap 8: Misunderstanding

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long update, i'm also working on my other story "Behind The Smile" So, that's part of the reason.

**Dislaimer**: If i owned the Naruto series, Itachi would have a hella good reason for killing the Uchiha clan, other than to test his "capacity". I mean, cmon, what kind of joke is that? hurhur how bout you test your common sense! Id say it ranks at a high stupitivity...I mean..i'm trying to see from his point of view, but i can't get my head that far up my ass..im sorry..I understand and all, to a certain point..get over it Itachi!! Cause..I think there is another reason..so there it is...oh yea..I love you tho Itachi! I would so have his babies..but then again im a hoebag, soo it's no biggie.

Enjoy!

**Those Sharingan Eyes**

**Chapter 8: Misunderstanding**

--

--

Sasuke looked at Sakura through the window of his kitchen.

She was crying, because of him. It was always because of him. There was no other reason, but because of him. Was it his destiny to bring misery upon Sakura? Take out his insecurities on her? Was he that cruel? To be honest with himself, he knew he was. There was no denying it. But if he was cruel, why did he let her stay with him? These unwanted feelings.. if he couldn't stand them, why did he let her say with him?

Sasuke looked to the ground for a moment, unable to do anything else.

Was it always this way with Haruno Sakura? Every time he looked at her, would he feel this unfamiliar tug in his heart? A feeling, something he couldn't explain..it didn't feel right…he didn't want it…but..

Sasuke brought his head up to look at Sakura. He had a determined look on his face.

Whenever he was with her, that feeling was what made him feel right.

--

The tears were coming down in a constant stream now, the continuous wiping of her forearm was doing nothing to stop them. Sakura continued scrubbing an already clean dish. Maybe if she cleaned this dish to the point where it couldn't get dirty anymore, there was no way she would never dirty herself with these unwanted feelings?

Sakura held in a sob as she looked to the ceiling, chastising herself for being so stupid. Sakura let go of the dish, and brought a hand up to her mouth, trying to hold in another sob. She looked up at nothing in particular, as the tears began to come in an even greater amount.

She couldn't do this anymore. Bottle up her feelings, pretend like nothing's wrong…pretend like she didn't love Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke..the worlds most arrogant bastard in her book. The man who didn't know how to love himself let alone anyone else. The ice block that could never be melted, even if thrown into the depths of hell….another impossible goal for Sakura. That's exactly what he was.

Sakura almost jumped as she heard light footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Sasuke, just standing there, looking at her. Eyes wide, she spun around in the other direction and did the best she could to wipe away her tears. As she furiously wiped, she found her arm being pulled away by a hand behind her.

Surprised, she looked to see Sasuke. His hand was holding onto her hand. He slowly brought it away from her face and turned her around to face him. After a while he let her hand go. All the while he never lost eye contact with the pink-haired girl.

"Stop crying…You look ugly when you cry.."That came out wrong. Sasuke looked to see Sakura's eyes water even more. She was about to turn away, but Sasuke caught her hand again. He realized he said the wrong thing..but then again, he was Sasuke, when did he ever say the right thing to Sakura?

Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand again, bringing it up to her face. Just as he was about to make contact, his hand recoiled, dropping down to his side. He clenched both of his fists, breaking eye contact with Sakura as he looked the other way. He looked uncomfortable.

"Your tears…they reflect..I see me… how horrible I am, how ugly I am..hateful. I hate seeing that. Every time you cry..I see any ugly person, a horrible person…." Sasuke tried again, hoping it made sense, even though it didn't make sense to him. He wasn't good with words. "If you don't want to look ugly..don't ever cry again. Don't cry because of me," And he just had to last part. "It's a waste of yours and my time."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with a very unreadable expression. Her eyes were still watering. She looked up to the ceiling in disbelief, with a flabbergasted huff. She rolled her eyes back down to look at Sasuke one more time. Her tongue was rolling around in her mouth to keep her from biting it. She tried to smile, well she actually did smile, letting out a laugh.

"I should have known." Was all she said as she walked past Sasuke. When she made it to the door frame, Sakura spun around, facing Sasuke, for one last quick remark. The whole time she had a smile on her face, more like a grin. A sad one.

"Sorry for wasting your time." With that, Sakura walked out of the kitchen and out of Sasuke's apartment.

Sasuke just stood, in the same spot, looking ahead at nothing in particular. As if what had just happened dawned on him. His hands were in his pockets now. His face slowly scrunched up into an annoyed look. He was going to call it quits, he didn't need this. Sasuke turned to walk out of the kitchen. He unconsciously detoured out of the apartment.

--

As soon as Sakura walked out of Sasuke's apartment, she booked it. She started running. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't really care. She just wanted to run. Tears were falling behind her as she ran.

After a while Sakura found herself upon the hill with where the lone, big cherry blossom tree was resting. She didn't care to think about the memories. But inevitably, they came.

**Flashback**

Sakura ran up to a cherry blossom tree, staring up at in awe."Wow! It's already bloomed Kakashi-sensei! Isn't it pretty Sasuke?" She looked behind her to see the rest of her team walking towards her. Sasuke closed his eyes, and let out an amused hmph. He opened them again, and watched as Naruto ran in front of him.

"This is going to be our designated tree!" Naruto beamed, throwing an arm up into the air.

Amazingly, Kakashi didn't have his infamous book out. One hand was in his pocket and he was smiling. "Shall this be our new meeting spot?" He looked to both her and Sasuke.

Sakura was in a good mood that day, she felt she could burst out laughing for no reason. She looked to Sasuke, noticing that even he had a slight grin on his face. As usual his hands were in his pockets. At Kakashi's question, Sasuke closed his eyes, smirking even more. That was a yes for him.

With a bright smile on her face, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's and Naruto's hand, making them climb up the tree with her. Her and Naruto signaled for Kakashi to join them. He set the camera down on the grass, setting a timer so they could take a picture.

Their sensei appeared behind them, holding two fingers above Sasuke's and Naruto's heads. Meanwhile, Naruto leaned over Sakura trying to push Sasuke. This annoyed Sakura because he was leaning over her, and trying to mess with Sasuke. So with her monstrous strength, Sakura hit Naruto upside the head. That moment the camera decided to snap.

In the picture, Kakashi was still behind the trio, a huge smile on his face. He had somehow managed to take out his Icha Icha paradise book. Sasuke had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed as he was in the motion of shaking his head in embarrassment. Sakura still had her fist posed, her face scrunched up in an irritated matter, meaning her mouth was wide open as she must have yelled "baka". Naruto was in the motion of reaching out in front of him, as he began to fall backwards.

**End Flashback**

Sakura smiled at the memory. Along with that one came many others, along with the most recent one.

**Flashback**

"What?" Sasuke asked, seemingly surprised by Sakura's words.

The first time she had asked the question, Sakura had brought her head up to look at the stars, not wanting to look into Sasuke's onyx orbs. Maybe that's why he didn't hear it clearly. Or because he wanted to make sure he heard right. Whether or not that was the case, it didn't matter to her. She summoned up her courage and brought her head down, looking at the ground for a moment before resting her eyes on Sasuke.

"Do you hate me?" The question that had Sakura thinking days and nights. The question that haunted her. The answer she awaited, one she believed she all ready knew the answer to. The answer which she guessed right. Sakura watched Sasuke intently as he seemed to contemplate her words. Did he have to think about it?

"I don't know." Simple words. Words that could be used to answer many things, avoid many things. Such mediocre words Yet words that downed her mood, her thoughts.

**End Flashback**

It was raining now. The clouds over head, long since blackening. She watched as people had retired into their homes, the market salesmen hurrying to pack away their items. Sakura looked up to the sky, closing her eyes, letting the rain soak her. It masked the tears that were still flowing down her face.

She didn't notice the figure walking towards her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The story is finally picking up again, sorry for the long wait! YAY...**

**Oh man who's that figure?...drumrolls..Icoughs up a storm and dies...ope that sucks..guess you'll have to wait till next chapter! That's all folks!**


	9. Chap 9: Choice

**A/N:**Yea this really was a long update, sorry! I was contemplating on whether or not I should continue this story. It kinda didn't turn out the way I wanted it too, my ideas aren't running for this fic! But depending on how this chapter goes, I think I'll stay along for the ride. It's all up to you readers though, I couldn't just forget about you all! So I hope this fic still has readers, im really sorry.

**Warnings:**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the Naruto series…but I'm saving up!

Enjoy!

**Those Sharingan Eyes**

**Chapter 9: Choice**

--

--

Sakura's body tensed up as her hairs stood on edge. She only had time to turn her head to the side and watch with wide eyes as she saw the familiar figure advancing on her. She had no time to scream as they both disappeared in an instant.

--

It had started raining a while ago, the afternoon was slowly turning into evening. And he was still out "taking a stroll". He unconsciously went to places he would never go, and found his eyes traveling to every visible location possible as he walked by. It almost made it seem as if he was looking for someone. But he couldn't possibly be worried that a certain person was in the rain, alone.

Sasuke unconsciously took a detour to Naruto's house. He was never one to visit his blonde haired "friend" of his own accord. There was usually a reason, and this time the Uchiha was very reluctant to admit what that reason was.

So, Uchiha Sasuke found himself standing in front of Naruto's door, he couldn't help but relive the previous day's events. Somehow the deep smell of blood rekindled his senses, he relived the moments when he had blasted down his own door with chidori. Why was he remembering his dream all of a sudden? Sasuke shook his head and knocked on Naruto's door.

Apparently Naruto must have been right next to the door as it swung open while Sasuke's fist was positioned for the first knock. Naruto's eyes slightly widened as he realized it was Sasuke, he seemed almost relieved at the same time, as if Sasuke was the reason he was storming out of his place.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto hollered, seemingly having something to tell the Uchiha. "Where's Sakura-chan?" He asked, demanding an answer. The blond-haired boy seemed tired. Almost as if he had been searching for her all day. "I found her weapons pouch lying next to a tree, why would she leave her weapons?" Naruto asked, he seemed a bit angry. Nonetheless worried.

"I don't know.." Sasuke replied after a while. It was an answer to both questions. It was the only answer he had. And that's when that feeling in the pit of his stomach rose even higher. That moment he had realized what that feeling was, however not without the slightest bit of reluctance. Worry. He was worried. Sasuke was worried for Sakura.

"You must know where she is Sasuke! I know she's been with you this whole time. I'm not that stupid!" Naruto started. He was real agitated with worry.

"What did you do to her this time! Sasuke-teme!"

"I don't know!" Sasuke said again. He really didn't know. He didn't know anything. "She stormed off." He finished a bit quieter, realizing he almost lost his calm.

"Stormed off? And you let her!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto walked past Sasuke out of his place, closing the door behind him. "Genius my ass." Naruto added at the end.

"I'm not her babysitter, dobe." Sasuke thought about adding more but he kept his mouth shut.

"Well now you are, teme, your going to help me look for her." Naruto stated firmly. He wasn't playing around. Sasuke's eyes traveled to meet Naruto's. Cold onyx clashed with deep cerulean. Both of their eyes were stern, but something flickered within their depths. Understanding. Agreement. Determination.

---

"Sakura-san." Emerald eyes slowly fluttered open before closing again. They opened once more, this time trying to focus on their surroundings. Her view was blurry, unfocused. Her head hurt, matter of fact, her whole body hurt. She was dizzy, the only kind of dizzy that was caused by a major amount of blood loss. She could taste the coppery flavor of her blood. Sakura slowly closed her eyes again, planning to keep them closed, but her name was called again.

"Sakura-san." Sakura opened her eyes again, just as a cold chill hit her. It was cold wherever she was. As Sakura's emerald eyes were able to fully focus, she slowly looked around at her surroundings. It was dark. Her back was pushed back against the surface of something hard. It was the rough texture of a tree. It was raining. The merciless droplets having already soaked her thin clothing.

Sakura's eyes slowly traveled around the area again. She had already guessed she was somewhere deep in the forest, her eyes confirmed that as they adjusted to the darkness. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that she had to get out of here. Just as the thought entered her head Deep Red Sharingan eyes invaded her vision.

---

Him and Naruto had split up without a word, looking everywhere possible. His first destination was his home.

Sasuke jogged into his house, not paying any mind to taking of his shoes. That was unimportant to him. As the young Uchiha power-walked through the house he look left and right into each separate room as he walked down the small corridor. Sasuke power-walked into the living room walking throughout the rooms floors before going into the kitchen. The last place he had seen her. He preformed a full 360 as he moderately spun around taking a quick look at every place in the kitchen. Letting out an agitated noise, Sasuke brought a single hand up to rub his neck in frustration. He stretched his neck, closing his eyes. When he opened them, Sasuke found himself staring at something terrifyingly familiar.

--

Naruto went up to the same hill where he had been earlier, the source of Sakura's weapons pouch. He was breathing heavily as he slowed down to a halt. He had searched everywhere; this was the last spot he could think of. He looked all around the area, looking up at the branches trees, everywhere.

Something here had to explain where she was. Naruto kneeled down looking carefully at the grass. It was still pressed down, signifying that Sakura had been here recently. It hadn't been long since she left. Naruto smoothed his wet hair back, managing to keep it out of his eyes. The darkness and rain was making it hard to do much.

Naruto attempted to quickly stand up, but due to the slick, wet grass, he lost his balance, falling face first a few feet ahead. Grumbling Naruto lifted his head up. It was partially smeared with mud. It was then that he noticed something. There were leaves on the ground. Leaves didn't seem important, but that was what did it for Naruto.

Without a word, he jumped up, making his way towards the gates of Konoha.

--

It was just like his dream. The exact time of morning, weather, everything. His heart was racing and he remembered experiencing the exact same feelings of dread and worry. He was running through the forest, it was still dark out. He was chasing after someone, a girl to be more specific. But she wasn't running away. The only trail leading him further towards his goal were the small patches of blood that appeared every few feet down the path. Her blood.

It made him go even faster.

**Flashback**

He preformed a full 360 as he moderately spun around taking a quick look at every place in the kitchen. Letting out an agitated noise, Sasuke brought a single hand up to rub his neck in frustration. He stretched his neck, closing his eyes as he tried to think. Sasuke opened his eyes to look outside the window. The rain was pounding now, it was still dark, but the sun seemed to be trying to peek out.

A feeling of déjà vu over came him. Sasuke looked at the window cautiously. It was then that something clicked in his head. The young Uchiha ran to his room. His window was open. It brought that same déjà vu feeling. There was a red handkerchief stuck on the corner of the window. From far away one would assume it was blood. Sasuke's eyes widened.

Sasuke flashed back to the broken window in his room. In the dream it was covered in Sakura's blood. Sasuke let out a shocked noise in disbelief. Was this a sign? All the set of coincidences that felt like déjà vu to him had to be more than a coincidence.

Sasuke's gut dropped to the ground as he sprinted out of the house.

**End Flashback**

The merciless rain was already starting to wash away the blood, his only source of direction. Sasuke was forced to stop as he could spot no more trails of blood. What ailed him even further was his location. In front of him were two separate paths opened up by trees that were impossible to cross through.

At that moment Naruto appeared next to him. They glanced at eachother both feeling and thinking the same. Without a word, Naruto went one way, Sasuke went the other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading!**

**Again please tell me what you think. Oh and if you could, please please please give me ideas on how you want a next chapter to be, if there is a next chapter. Thanks!**


	10. Chap 10: Confrontation

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I didn't think anyone was still interested in the story, but I guess I was wrong! Thanks again! It'll be hard to get things in due to school, and the fact that I have another story I have to update too. But again, thanks!

**Warnings:** Uh.. viewer discretion is advised?jp.

**Disclaimer:** Would I be writing a fanfiction if I owned the Naruto series?...most likely not…so there it is.

**Those Sharingan Eyes**

**Chapter 10: Confrontation**

--

--

--

"Why are you doing this?!" Sakura commanded, trying to keep her voice calm. She tried to move under the ropes that binded her to a tree, but her movements were very limited. It was string made out of chakra, there was no way she would be able to break it.

"Sasuke has become restless over the past few days. He thinks to fight me. I am simply giving him that wish. I am here to make him realize the mistakes of his thinking." Itachi answered honestly. Yet Sakura could hardly tell with his cold, monotone voice. But she had a feeling he wasn't lying. "You, Sakura-san, are part of the problem."

Sakura was confused, yet at the same time she felt this weird feeling seep into her.

"W-Why?"

"He will turn out just like me if you keep hanging over him. Soon he will feel as if he has to please you against his own will. Do things that you and people around him want him to do, things he does not want to. And one day..he will get tired of it..fufilling other's dreams instead of his own. He will lash out, seeking to break any and all connection with you and the people around him, if he hasn't already. He will kill on a great scale, Sakura-san, and it will be because of you."

His words rang over and over again in her head. They were horrible…yet..they sounded so true. Soo like Sasuke. But no..he was not a killer. Sasuke was not a killer. He was not like Itachi. Was he? He wasn't on the path of self destruction that would lead him right into the footsteps of his brother was he? He wasn't slowly losing himself, losing the control he had worked so hard for, was he? That couldn't happen right? It wouldn't happen..right?

"You seem to be oblivious to a lot of things Sakura-san," Itachi started. The way he phrased that made it seem as if he could read her mind. It was unsettling. He seemed to be answering all her questions with the answers she didn't want. "When Sasuke sees me, he will break. He will not be able to handle our confrontation. He is naïve, weak. Seeing you held captive by his most hated other will definitely double the likelihood of this, if not triple it."

For some odd reason Sakura found herself wanting to laugh humorlessly, dryly. "Sasuke could care less if something were to happen to me. That's where this little plan of yours has gone wrong… He's not as stupid and weak as you believe him to be…he won't come for me." Although the words were spoken calmly and sternly, Sakura found herself hiding a little twinge of pain.

"You really believe so, Sakura-san? We shall wait and see." Itachi's words were emotionless, yet she could detect the slight trace of humor and confidence lacing his words. This was a game to him. A sick, twisted game. She knew she should be confident, strong, defiant, but it seemed to be getting harder and harder with each word that stemmed from Itachi's mouth.

She didn't want Sasuke to come.

--

Sasuke was sprinting down the path as fast as he could, alternating from jumping through the trees, so going out on an all sprint run. He wasn't tired. His body wasn't aching. Those unimportant sensations were pushed to the back of his head. He felt weird. He had never felt this way before. He was feeling all these different emotions at once. Dread, Fear, Worry, Anger. A fire was raging inside of him. Yet his cold demeanor showed none of this.

--

Naruto was sprinting down the path as fast as he could. He did not alternate to jumping in the trees. From the moment he set of he stayed sprinting down the path he had taken. He was angry, scared, worried. Sasuke knew something that he did not. Sasuke knew whatever had taken Sakura, knew the extent to which the person as able to do so. He himself knew nothing. So if he found her, he knew not of what he would be up against. He didn't know if Sakura was ok, if he could save her. Naruto's eyes burned even further as he had realized his train of thought. He would save her.

--

If Sasuke and Naruto would have been able to see through the thick foliage of forest between the two different paths they had taken, they would have been able to see each other. They were running right beside the other, at the same paste, with the same exact running strides.

Whoever had taken the right path would get there at the same time the other would have. But as the rule of chance goes, one of them had taken the right path, the other the wrong path. One of them would not find her first. And both the shinobis wished with every part of them that they weren't that person.

--

Sakura was trying to concentrate on the sound of the continuous pounding rain, anything, trying to block out the sound of Itachi's voice. He wouldn't stop talking to her, filling her mind with lies. Lies. That's what they were. He was lying. He was in her head. He wasn't speaking out loud, the words were playing in her head. Over and over again. He was making her relive all the moments she had been annoying to Sasuke. Each time it had pushed him closer and closer to the edge. Each time she had talked to him. Each time she had looked at him. Touched him.

"_Sasuke-kun! Wanna go out on a date?"_

"_Sasuke-kun! Can you walk me home?"_

"_Sasuke-kun! Save me!"_

"_Sasuke-kun! Do you hate me?"_

"_Sasuke-kun! Do you like me?"_

Was it true? Had she really been destroying him? Making him worse, when she had only sought to make him better? Was she really being that selfish?

"_No."_

"_Go away."_

"…"

"_Yes."_

"_You're annoying."_

"_Sakura! This is none of your business!"_

And times he had been forced to save her? Were those part of it to? Protecting her, did she make him feel that he had to?

"_Sakura! Watch out!"_

"_Sakura !Get Out of here!"_

"_You're in the way!"_

"_Stay back, Sakura!"_

Each time he or Naruto had been forced to take action, protect her because she wasn't strong enough to protect herself. They would always get into bad confrontations or situations because of her.

"_Do you hate me?"_

"_..yes."_

She understood why now. She had no reason to be upset with Sasuke for hating her. She had well deserved it. More words and situations kept replaying themselves in her mind. She hated it. She wanted it to stop. She wanted everything to stop.

"Stop It!!" As soon as the words escaped her mouth, a kunai came out of nowhere with excellent speed. Yet Itachi, lazily raising his hand, caught it a mere inch away from his skin.

Sakura's eyes widened.

--

Sasuke had slowed down to a halt. His chest was heaving up and down from the constant running. But something else was ailing him.

"Chikuso!!" Sasuke slammed his fist into a nearby tree, splintering it upon contact. He was furious. He didn't wait another second as he quickly turned on his heels and sprinted back the way he came, seemingly at and even faster pace than before.

Sasuke had reached the end of the trail, and all that greeted him was a view of Konoha village. There was nothing, no other path he could take but the one he came on.

He had to take the path Naruto had taken. He just hoped Naruto would be able to last till he got there.

--

Naruto had slowed down to a halt, his chest steadily rising up and down as he tried to catch his breath. His burning cerulean eyes were trained on Itachi, not flinching or widening as his foe caught the kunai he had thrown so easily.

She knew it. Sasuke would not come for her. He didn't. It was Naruto, it was always Naruto. He was the only one that cared. She felt guilty as she looked at him though. He was tired, he had ran nonstop here, because of her. He was going to fight Itachi, because of her. He was going to get hurt. He had the high chance of dying. Whatever happened would be her fault.

She watched as Itachi looked from the corner of his eyes at Naruto. He didn't seem surprised at all, but she knew he had expected Sasuke. She watched as Naruto's eyes to look at her. His deep cerulean eyes showed his anger and worry. That rose as he seemed to be assessing her injuries.

Naruto looked at how beat up Sakura was. The rain had washed away most of the running blood, but her clothes were stained nonetheless. The continuous rain kept washing away the fresh blood that would try and seep out of her open wounds. She was bound to a tree so tightly her movements were limited if that. A new fury rose inside of him as he observed this. His eyes snapped to Itachi.

His cerulean eyes were filled with such a fire, it was actually scary. Yet as Itachi met gazes with the furious shinobi, he seemed unfazed whatsoever. His usual cold demeanor was in place, as it had always been.

Naruto took out a kunai and charged.

--

It was a bit late for him to outside. And rain was pouring down on him. But for some reason he didn't care. The silver haired jounin let the water pour all over his body as he walked the empty streets of Konoha. The late birds who usually stayed up till about now were running inside, seeking shelter from the merciless rain.

Lights were being shut off, and door closed as he walked from street to street. It wasn't a wonder when he noticed a lone door hung wide open, swaying as the hard rain pounded on it. The lights were on, which was very strange that whoever was inside would not notice. Curious took over the sensei as he neared the door.

He realized it was one of his own students' house. It was Sasuke. Which was even more peculiar as to why the door was left open.

Kakashi's head peeked in the house curiously, looking all around, left, right, down, up, all around. When he saw nothing the sensei entered, leaving the door wide open as it had been.

"Sasuke?" He waited a few seconds after the call, trying again as he received no answer. He looked throughout the whole hose, peeking his head into rooms. It was a small place, so it was a wonder how Sasuke would not have been able to hear him.

But Kakashi wasn't stupid.

Sasuke was not there. And Sasuke would never leave his front door wide open to the village. Something was wrong.

--

Naruto was thrown to the ground yet again by Itachi. As he jumped up, charging for another strike, Itachi simply punched him in the gut, kicking him to the ground another time. Naruto's body was still reacting from the punch to the gut so he was momentarily frozen to the ground, holding his stomach.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed in warning as Itachi aimed another attack for the fallen shinobi. At the call, Naruto's head lifted up to see Itachi's arm swinging down upon him. With great speed, Naruto rolled to the side, springing backwards into a standing position.

Naruto charged Itachi yet again, but this time was different. With amazing speed, the blonde-haired shinobi delivered a punch, landing a successful hit on Itachi. This started a combo of attacks which Itachi was forced to block and evade. However, Itachi was easily able to overpower Naruto, bringing his leg up to knee Naruto in the chin. This sent Naruto flying into the air. Itachi was already ahead of him. With his Sharingan glaring, he simply backhanded Naruto, starting his descent towards the ground.

Naruto's body dug into the earth as he made contact. He had no time to move, Itachi was already there. One foot was on Naruto's back, while his hand reached for Naruto's arm. And that's how it was. Itachi had Naruto in some type of a hold that was slowly killing him. Every once in a while Itachi would push harder into Naruto's back with his foot, while holding one of his arms, threatening to break it if it was pulled back any further.

Sakura's screams could be heard in the background.

All at once Itachi's entire body attitude changed. Where he was once lazy and uncaring of the situation, his entire countenance changed even more cold. His face was strewn so straight it seemed like he was frowning. He slowly let go of Naruto, and let his Sharingan eyes travel to something a few feet behind him.

Sakura was shocked.

It wasn't Itachi that held the attention of her eyes. It was another. Her heart was pounding hardly and loudly in her chest. It couldn't be. It was impossible.

Sasuke was standing very still. His entire countenance seemed detached, and at the same time, scary. He was just standing there. He didn't do anything, say anything. His eyes had first caught sight of Sakura. He slowly examined her body, then slowly let his eyes travel around to look at Naruto, who was on the ground looking up at him. Last was Itachi.

It was completely silent. No one moved, spoke, anything. Were they unconsciously waiting for a reaction from Sasuke? To see what he would do?

_No… _

Sakura felt dread at the sight of Sasuke. He came. He was here. That wasn't good. And she had thought that things couldn't have gotten worse. But there he was. Sasuke. The last person she wanted to see in this situation. The last person she wanted to confront Itachi. This was not good at all. This was horrible. This terrible feeling seemed to grow even worse by the second as she watched no reaction come from Sasuke.

He just stood there. She wished she knew what was going through his mind. Or could it have been completely blank? Could the only thing to come next be a blind fury? Would he fight him?

"Foolish brother." A popular phrase between the two brothers, from Itachi directed to Sasuke. Although he was turned at and angle to Sasuke, his Sharingan eyes were able to see him out of the corner of his eyes.

Sakura watched Sasuke closely for a reaction. His eyes were obscured from his hair and by the slight downward tilt of his head. She saw his fists clench very tightly. Sasuke's head raised very slowly, revealing his glaring Sharingan eyes.

"Itachi.." The single word was spoken dangerously low, with menace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gracias para Leyendo!!**

**Thankyou for Reading!!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!Aaaaand i hope that wasn't to short of a chapter! But yea please tell me what ya think, and please continue to give me ideas! It'll definately help me get the chapters out much faster.**

**Hasta Luego!!**


	11. Chap 11: Realization

**A/N: **Please don't kill me! I know its been forever and a month or two since I've updated! That's plenty of reason to chop my head off and feed it to a bunch of hungry pigs, BUT..there's another chapter..so maybe that will distract you guys long enough for me to start working on another on so I can post it very soon so then you guys can keep on reading and so I can keep on living…if that made any sense :p

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the Naruto series..if I owned the Naruto series..that is the thought huh?

Please Enjoy!

**Those Sharingan Eyes**

**Chapter 11: Realization**

--

--

--

"Itachi.." The name was spoken low, with menace. The holder of the voice was deadly still, his Sharingan eyes burning with a fire as he simply looked on at the owner of the name. Uchiha Itachi.

"You remember my name, touching." He was completely facing Sasuke now, and like him his face was void of emotion, his countenance cold as stone.

Sasuke let his eyes wander to find his two teammates. Naruto was on the ground behind Itachi, flat on his stomach. He was conscious, but all he could do was stare, his body would do nothing for him. He took a glance to Sakura, noting her greatly shaking stare. She looked distressed

"Why..are you here." Sasuke spoke, demanding an answer.

"To break you." Itachi simply answered.. Finally Sasuke looked

"Why do you have her here. She has nothing to do with this." He spoke coldly, agitatedly.

"She has everything to do with _you_, brother, and that is why she is here." Itachi simply replied. Sasuke turned his head to the side slightly in speculation. His eyebrow threatened to rise as he tried to comprehend what Itachi meant.

Sakura let out a grimace. Of course, Sasuke didn't really care that she was there, it probably just annoyed him. He was most likely just going to leave her there.

Instead of wasting his time and temper with words, Sasuke decided to take action. He went still for a moment, calming himself down, his eyes still trained on Itachi. But it seemed that he was thinking about something. Planning something. His genius brain could not fail him at that. He made a small dash towards the tree with a kunai already at hand, but Itachi was already there, aiming a kick at Sasuke's abdomen.

The younger Uchiha saw this, and would have easily been able to dodge, but he had long decided to do something else. He took out another kunai with amazing speed, though this time it had a seal on it. As soon as he did so he threw the tagged kunai upward, far from where Sakura was bound to the tree. It seemed to disappear high into the sky. Itachi lifted his eyebrow as he still aimed his kick.

As Sasuke took the blow, he quickly executed a back flip, catching himself on all fours. He quickly jumped back even more, taking out more kunai. Itachi just simply stood, waiting for Sasuke to make a move.

"Come." Was all Itachi said. But Sasuke did not obey, he seemed to be waiting for something. He couldn't let his emotions consume him yet, at least not until..

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened as he reinforced his Sharingan. As soon as he did so, he slightly squinted as something caught his eye. It signaled the moment he would take action, and he did.

Sakura was confused. The dread in her heart hadn't seceded, but Sasuke's actions bewildered her a little bit. Why did he throw that kunai up in the air? What was he doing?

"What..?" Sakura whispered as something caught her eye. She could see something dropping down from the sky. Right above the tree she was bound to. She looked up, the object reflecting in her eye. That's when she realized something. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for something.

Itachi still did not move even as Sasuke was in the motion of throwing his kunai, he could easily dodge it, especially from the distance that separated them. He was slight curious at Sasuke actions. Did he really think to hit him from that far a distance?

As the kunai was thrown, Itachi's eyebrow slightly lifted up as the kunai was thrown completely off, without the slightest chance of hitting him. But as soon as he did, a loud clanking could be heard, seemingly from two kunai colliding. Everyone looked up, in the direction where Sasuke had thrown his kunai, the same area where he had thrown that earlier, tagged kunai.

The collision from both kunai's had somehow forced the tagged kunai that was dropping from the sky to come down at an angle towards the middle of the back of the tree Sakura was bound to. Sakura looked at the kunai in awe, more so surprise, it definitely covered the strenuous pain her neck was feeling due to the angle she was twisting it. But the way this happened was amazing. The physical possibility that a kunai could even do that, being hit from the direction it was hit was impossible. How can you throw a kunai at another kunai dropping from the sky, and get it to come in your direction?

As the kunai made contact with the tree, the tag seemed to burn the entire chakra string around Sakura, and it disintegrated. Sakura gracefully landed on the ground. Sasuke wasn't called a genius for nothing. Yet he had one fault in his seemingly faultless plan. He expected, no, wanted her to get away from here. He wanted her to leave so that she wouldn't get in his way, or maybe he just couldn't stand the sight of her. And of course he wasn't going to protect her while he was fighting his brother, so it was either leave now, or defend herself.

But Sakura was not going to leave; there wasn't a chance in hell.

Itachi smirked a bit.

"Good job Sasuke. How many years has it taken you?" His voice has a slight trace of amusement. He was referring to back in the days when Sasuke had tried so hard to hit every single target with the kunai's like he did, but failed each time.

Sasuke flashed back to when his older brother had piggy-backed him all the way to the village due to the injuries he had sustained from practicing that technique all day. All it did was anger him more.

Sasuke said nothing, his body was slightly turned, part of his left side facing Itachi. His Sharingan eyes were focused on Itachi in an icy stare. He was breathing normally, there were no signs of any agitation or anger coursing through him, at least it wasn't noticeable. He was doing a great job of controlling it, so far.

After a few moments, Sasuke slowly lowered into a fighting stance, silently watching Itachi, waiting.

Itachi looked at his younger brother, noting that he was serious, ready to fight. He took a glance to Sakura, letting out a small grin.

Sakura felt intimidated by the look Itachi gave her, she even took a slight step back. What was Itachi planning?

The smirk left Itachi's face as he set his eyes on Sasuke. He continued to stand, not letting a stance take his position. He simply brought forth his hand, his cold eyes never leaving Sasuke's.

"Come." Was all Itachi said. A simple command. And Sasuke obeyed.

--

Sakura ran over to where Naruto was, quickly kneeling down net to him.

"Naruto! We have to get out of the way!" She put his arm over her shoulder and gently grabbed his side, doing her best not to cause him a lot of pain. She expected him to answer her back, but she assumed he was in too much pain to do so. All she heard was a slight "Chikuso" as she lifted them onto their feet. They slowly made their way out of the Uchiha's way. The sound of clashing and banging metal filled both their ears.

Sakura quickly leaned Naruto against a tree, he let out a little grunt of pain as she did so.

"Gomen..Sakura-chan.." Naruto muttered. His face was slightly scrunched up in pain, and as his eyes traveled to the two Uchiha's, their battling reflected in his eyes; and his fists clenched together. Seeing this, he tried to get up, but Sakura pushed him back down.

"Naruto I'm going to fix you up ok!" Sakura's voice was quiet, but a little panicky. Naruto was in bad shape.

Naruto held in a gasp and grunt of pain as his ribs were popped back into place; he was surprised Sakura hadn't warned him. His face was still scrunched in pain from the aftereffects. She gave him an apologetic look, before searching his body for wounds. She found a deep but in his side as well. She had seen how ninja's healed this stuff, she just hoped she could imitate them good enough.

Ok, so they placed their hands over the wound..then they somehow made this soft glowing light..chakra right? So focus chakra into your hands?

She felt relief as she saw the chakra develop around her hands, but she let out a small yelp and pulled her hands away as Naruto let out a gasp of pain. The healing chakra was not supposed to hurt.

"Sorry Sorry Naruto!" She contemplated not trying that anymore, but as she saw the blood slowly leaking out, it made her choose otherwise. She couldn't leave him like that.

_C'mon Sakura..you can do this!_

She slowly put her shaky hands over Naruto's wound, letting out a deep breath before closing her eyes. She tired to shut out the sound of fighting in the background. She had to somehow reverse the flow of chakra, turning it's power into that of healing.

She slowly started developing chakra in her hands again, taking out any negative thought in her head. She was healing..not destroying.

_Healing chakra, healing chakra…please.. _

As the chakra flowed from her hands and onto Naruto, he didn't make a sound. That meant it wasn't causing him pain! That meant Sakura was healing him!

"Yes!" Sakura shoved her hands into the air! When Sakura realized what she was doing, she let out a gasp in the form of the word "o" and quickly replaced her hands over the rest of Naruto's wound.

--

Flaming fire erupted from Sasuke's and Itachi's mouth, colliding into the other. A huge explosion threatened to singe the other's body, but both had managed to jump away.

Sasuke was breathing heavily, and it came to his great dismay as he noticed Itachi was perfectly fine, just standing still as a statue. He felt his anger starting to build up. Sasuke charged Itachi again, this time aiming combos of attacks.

Itachi dodged Sasuke's first punch, easily dealing a blow to Sasuke's abdomen. Sasuke retaliated, ducking down and aiming a kick at a diagonal angle towards Itachi's face. Itachi caught his foot and threw Sasuke up in the air. He reappeared n0065t to the younger Uchiha, preparing a kick. But Sasuke recovered and disappeared, reappearing behind Itachi. But Itachi simply elbowed Sasuke in the face and kicked him towards the ground.

As soon as Sasuke hit the earth, he disappeared. In front of Itachi, he aimed another combo of attacks. Fist met fist, and foot met foot. As Itachi aimed a punch, Sasuke bent down, preparing to attack, but Itachi quickly aimed a kick. All Sasuke could do was block. He was sent flying a few feet away, making hard contact with the ground. He immediately bounced up onto all fours, bringing a hand up to wipe the trickle of blood flowing down his chin.

Why?

Sasuke charged for Itachi again, aiming a punch. Itachi caught Sasuke's hand in his, holding it in place as Sasuke struggled to break free. After a moment, he backhanded Sasuke, sending him flying a few feet away.

Why?

Sasuke took out a kunai, charging Itachi yet again. As their kunai's met, both tried to overpower the other. Sasuke seemed to be losing. Mustering all the strength he could in the situation, Sasuke took one hand off the kunai, and with amazing speed, delivered a punch to Itachi's face. His older brother did not falter a step, nor lose his position on the kunai. His head had just slightly turned to the side, his eyes never leaving Sasuke. A small trickle of blood traveled down Itachi's chin. That was it.

Why?

After a few moments, Itachi delivered that same exact punch Sasuke had preformed, his fist connecting with Sasuke's face. Sasuke did more than falter a step and lose his position on the kunai, he was sent flying yet again.

Why was he stronger than him?

Sasuke disappeared, reappearing behind Itachi, aiming a punch. Itachi disspeared with amazing speed, reappearing behind Sasuke. It seemed to go in slow motion as Sasuke turned his head to look at Itachi angrily. Itachi spun around, kicking Sasuke towards the sky.

Why was he faster than him?

Itachi followed the airborne Sasuke, preparing to send him flying towards the ground. All Sasuke was able to do was block. A kick sent him flying at a diagonal angle towards the ground, and into a tree.

Sasuke's body left a huge implant in the tree as he made contact; the force knocked blood out of his mouth. Sasuke slid down the tree, landing on his bottom, his legs bent up. He stayed in that posistion, unmoving, his eyes and face obscured from view by his hair.

Why was it that, everything, everything he did, Itachi did better?

* * *

**Gracias Para Leyendo!!**

**Hope it was ok! I'm already working on the next chapter!..Well, techinically, I'm going to start right after I post this one! Again, I'm terribly sorry for the extremely long update!**

**Lo Siento y Hasta Luego!!**


	12. Chap 12: Hate

**A/N: **Shweeeet! Reviews! Totally awesome reviews!Thanks a bunch! They are like my ambrodia. You readers should feel good about yourselfs, you just saved a life, aaaand granted yourselves with a totally amazingly early update…totally beats that forever and 2 months yeah? Woot Woot.

By the way..I'm in a great mood! Sooo…I decided to..BAM! Hit you guys up with a new chapter super quick..like speed of light fast. Haho Man..who is good.

And can I just randomly say how much I love Zelda?..uh the game not the actuall princess person..head in the gutters anyone? I love Link..and I might want to have his fake lil 3D babies. And if I had a wii I could totally be in action with him. But I'm a cheap cad who's sticking with the gamecube..What are you talking about? Game cube is the next best thing since PB&J...well not really but hey, Twilight Princess, that's a game that can make any system THE best.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the Naruto series I would have an AMAY-zingly simple and cooltacular way ,(I guess) more like smelltacular way, of beating Orichimaru and sticking a kunai up Sounds ass. So what ya do..give Chouji, or actually screw it, ANYBODY something totally vile, something that'll give him gas for the rest of his life..yes you have to make a sacrifice..right soo when the time comes to face Orichimaru and sound…let him rip…let him rip, or her..oh man…that's gotta be the worst way to die, choking on someone else's toxic wastes..horrible. I say better hear it from the attic then smell it from the basement..oh man..talk about guilt after knowing someone died like that..don't try this that home...SO..there it is. Totally beats those regular disclaimers neh?

Pull my finger, anyone?

Aye yoy..time to get all serious and angsty..fun fun..

Enjoy!

**Those Sharingan Eyes**

**Chapter 13: A Cold Hate, Sasuke's Hate.**

**--**

**--**

**--**

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. She attempted to make run for him, but Naruto grabbed her hand, causing her to jerk back. She looked at Naruto with an infuriated, questioning gaze.

"He's not done yet, Sakura-chan." He said this slowly, with a weird tone to his voice. His cerulean eyes burned with intensity as he watched Sasuke, waiting for something he knew would come. Sensing all the hostility gone from Sakura's body, he let go of her wrist, and let himself fall back against the tree he was leaning against. That had taken a lot of energy.

Thanks to Sakura he was lucky to even be moving at all. The worst of his wounds were gone, and he was slowly starting to get his energy back. But right now, he wasn't worried about that. His eyes had never left Sasuke.

Sakura's worried gaze lingered on Naruto for a moment more before shifting over to Sasuke. For some reason she had this great foreboding feeling. Why was she filled with dread at the thought of Naruto being right?

--

Itachi had long since landed on the ground, not so far a distance from where Sasuke was. He had a dissapointed look to him, yet he was indifferent all the same.

Sasuke was still in the same position as before, his face obscured from view. He was deadly still. It didn't even look like he was breathing. The way he looked, just sitting there, had a great sense of eeriness to it. What was he going to do?

"Done so soon, Sasuke? I thought you had more in you than that," Itachi glanced over to Sakura as he continued. "I presume you were right, Sakura-san, he is not like me..and he never will be."

Sakura's eyes were wavering as she looked at Itachi for a moment. Was she supposed to be releived? In this situation she wasn't. Because Sasuke was not like Itachi, he could die. If he didn't move, he would die. He had to move.

_Move Sasuke..please..just move..._

It was then that a quiet whisper was heard.

"Damn you.."

Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke curiously. Almost immediately his whole countenance changed again, his demeanor stone cold. He turned fully towards Sasuke, his eyes trained on him.

Sasuke slowly brought up a hand to grasp the tree behind him. After another moment of stillness, he slowly began to rise from his posistion against the tree. All the while he did this, his head hung low, still obscuring it from view.

"Damn you.." He said again, a little louder this time. His voice was deep, scary. He was fully standing now, his body still deadly still. It was like he was a robot, transitioning his movement step at a time. His hand was still on the tree, and he slowly started to squeeze it. It seemed to be an outlet for the rage that was starting to consume him. The area under it started to splinter rapidly. After a moment, a dark looking chakra began to invelop around Sasuke, wildly, as if it was uncontrollable. It seemed to grow bigger by the second.

--

Sakura gasped. And Naruto just seemed to tense up more. He immediately brought himself up off the ground, holding in a small grunt of pain. His fists were clenched tightly as he watched Sasuke. He seemed ready to take action at any moment. Sakura glanced at Naruto sensing, that he was brooding as well.

"Naruto.." She gazed at him for a moment, then switched her wavering gaze back to Sasuke.Something was terribly wrong here. Something was terribly wrong with Sasuke.

This chakra, it was just like the one from the curse seal. But there were no curse marks decorating Sasuke's body. It was completely Sasuke's chakra. Yet it wasn't normal chakra, it seemed to have a will of his own, it's source of power stemming from all of Sasuke emotions. It was dangerous. Was Sasuke aware of it?

Her eyes were wide open for a lot of reasons. Surprise maybe, fear, worry. Or maybe shock. She could use that too. She was shocked, no, stunned at the complete abhorrence that was radiating off of Sasuke. He was full of so much anger, so much hate, it seemed so unberable...Sasuke...she had no idea he was living with these kind of feelings everyday..

Her eyes seemed to gleam with despair as she realized something.

She only added on to those horrible emotions that ran through Sasuke. All this time, she had made him worse. Had she really thought that Sasuke felt no emotion? She was so stupid. That's probably why Sasuke rarely spoke to her. He knew what would come out of his mouth, and he had the heart to spare her, again, causing him more discomfort and annoyance. She really was pushing him over the edge. Since day one.

Sakura lowered her head, terrible guilt seeping in.

Itachi was right, about everything.

It was her fault.

_Sasuke-kun_

--

"Damn you…" Sasuke's voice steadily began to rise as he found himself unable to control his feelings any longer. "I've hurt all the ones I care about," An image of Sakura and Naruto appeared in his head. "I've lived a life of solitude…I've hated you..I've detested you, I've lived on in the most pathetic way anyone can live…"

The chakra around him seemed to roar, growing even more out of control of he finished his sentence.

"I've lived for this moment!" The young Uchiha yelled this, throwing his head up to reveal his piercing Sharingan eyes.

--

Sakura felt him snap as if she was snapping herself. She knew the exact moment in which he had lost control, the exact moment he couldn't hold on any longer, control his feelings. Yet she couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she could only watch in horror as Sasuke attacked Itachi.

--

As soon as he had took the first step, that weird chakra surrounding him had immediately disappeared, as if it never was. Even with the long distance, Sasuke was already upon Itachi, a kunai at hand. Instead of first swinging with his kunai, he delivered a swift punch to Itachi's face, catching him off guard; he then made a swing with his kunai. The older Uchiha quickly countered with his own.

Sasuke's fast, repetitive strikes, almost seemed too much for Itachi to block and evade, but he did, even countering with a few of his own. He seemed more interesting in testing Sasuke's new found speed and strength.

The Uchiha's separated, immediately charging again with kunais at hand. Sparks flew into the air, immediately disappearing. Neither one let up on the kunai as it become objective to overpower the other. Itachi's calm eyes studied Sasuke with a new found interest. The younger Uchiha had a completely different fighting style now; he could feel the intent to kill radiating off of Sasuke, who was driven by complete rage. It showed in every part of his body, even his eyes.

Sasuke had lost the continuous struggle to control himself, to remain calm as he had all these years.

The fact that Itachi now had to try, if even just a little bit, satisfied him. But was this all his little brother had to give? If this was, in fact, all Sasuke could give, then he would die. And if he continued to fight like this, with a blinding rage, that only greatened that likeliness of it all.

Knowing that continuing to try and over power the other would be futile, both the brothers jumped back, performing the same, familiar hand seals. Their chests heaved up as scorching hot flames exhaled from their mouths. Two giant fire balls collided, creating a huge explosion. Itachi jumped back to avoid the explosion, yet Sasuke seemed to go around it, not caring at the miniscule burns he obtained. He was already on Itachi during his mid jump, aiming a combo of attacks.

Itachi countered with a powerful kick that sent Sasuke flying back, causing him to execute a back flip. The two landed away from each other, eyeing on another.

As if on que, the once drizzling rain started to pour down constantly, soaking it's victims almost immediately. Sasuke didn't flinched as the skies thundered, letting even more rain pour down on them. It did nothing to cool the burning loathe that was coursing through his veins. He slowly lifted his head up to the skies, letting it wash off his dirty face. After a moment, Sasuke lowered his head, sharply opening his eyes to reveal his Sharingan, which were more prominent than ever.

"I'll kill you.." Sasuke harshly whispered.

He struck then.

His repetitive strikes knocked the air out of Itachi's lungs, and a kick to the chin sent him flying. But immediately, the older Uchiha preformed a back flip. His eyes snapped to Sasuke, who was charging him again. Itachi, seemingly more serious, waited for Sasuke to reach him. He didn't have to wait long. Itachi took action first.

With amazing speed, Itachi brought up his knee, landing a blow to Sasuke's chin. He left no time for Sasuke to recuperate; he started dealing very powerful, repetitive blow to the younger Uchiha's gut. Sasuke doubled over as spit and blood were forced out of his body. His head shot up as he noticed Itachi coming for him again. He swiftly jump rolled to the side, taking out a kunai and tossing it while he did so.

As soon as Itachi caught the kunai, Sasuke was already upon him, his hands going for the kunai as well. But instead of grabbing it, the younger Uchiha forced the kunai closer towards Itachi's face. In this fast transaction, the kunai actually dug into Itachi's face, producing a small gash.

Almost as if something had set off in him, Itachi snapped his eyes towards Sasuke, aiming a chakra filled punch right to his face. He was done playing games. Sasuke flew backwards, into the same tree he had fallen into earlier. Yet his time, Sasuke was immediately up. If it was possible, he seemed to grow even angrier. He charged Itachi again, aiming another combo of attacks.

Before he had a chance to even cock his right hand for the punch, Sasuke was already slammed into the huge tree again. This happened a few more times, and Sasuke was to the point where he didn't know where the rage left of, and where the hate started.

It seemed to go in slow motion, Sasuke and Itachi's next confrontation. Sasuke aimed a punch towards Itachi's head, and he easily caught it. Itachi immediately uppercut Sasuke, giving him the opening to elbow him in the gut. Sasuke doubled over, having no time to do anything else as Itachi delivered a very powerful straight kick to his abdomen. The younger Uchiha was sent flying into the same tree yet again, only this time the tree splintered in two from the force and speed at which Sasuke was traveling. He did this through a few more trees before finally there was a thick enough tree to stop him.

Sasuke coughed out blood, and sat there breathing heavily for moment, trying to get over the insurmountable amount of pain he was feeling. As he looked up, he saw Itachi slowly walking towards him. He put his hand on the tree, slowly managing to pull his tired body up. Yet he was leaning most of his weight against the tree, and he was exhausted. And in pain.

Still, even know, Itachi was…

"Chikuso!" Sasuke cursed under his breath, his burning Sharingan eyes never leaving Itachi.

Even after all these years. Even after all his hard training, the painful way he lived, all his days of solitude and training. He still wasn't good enough. All of it was worthless. A waste of his time. A waste of his happiness. A waste of his worth. How could he even catch up with Itachi? Was it even possible? Would he forever be cursed to be weaker, to be more pathetic? No matter what he did, or how hard he tried?

Sasuke's eyes burned even deeper.

He thought he had been left alive for a reason, like it was his duty to avenge his clan. Was he wrong? Was he that stupid to fall into Itachi's sick, twisted game? Was he forever doomed live a lonely, empty life filled with anger a pain? Was he doomed to feel all the insurmountable feeling for the rest of his life?

Sasuke looked directly into Itachi's Sharingan eyes. He was even closer now. Maybe a few more steps.

No. All those feeling would end. They would end right this moment. He was going to die, Itachi was going to kill him. He didn't know whether he should be scared or relieved. Scared to die? He felt like scoffing at that thought. He had already died. How bad would losing his body be?

Still trying to keep his pride intact, Sasuke forced himself to straighten up, moving slightly away from the tree. Itachi was pretty much directly in front of him now, and he had stopped moving. Maybe three feet separated them. And yes, his personal little bubble had been popped; Itachi's proximity was too close for Sasuke, and he could feel his blood starting to boil, all the while his lips threatening to cringe. Maybe the feeling was enhanced because he knew he could do nothing in this situation. He had failed to avenge his clan, he had wasted his life screaming fake proclamations of revenge and rest. What a joke. He didn't even know what the hell is life was for.

But he knew that he would do whatever in his power to take Itachi with him. He was not leaving this world alone, and he was definitely not letting him go to the so called happy place, not like either one of them had a chance in hell to make it that far. Sasuke's lips curved into a grim smirk. Hell. It gave a him a twisted satisfaction to know that they would both burn in hell together. As long as Itachi was there, he could give a damn less what happened to him.

"Did you really think to defeat me, foolish little brother." Itachi emphasized the last part, with a sort of distaste. It made Sasuke want to smirk even more.

"Did I manage to upset you, **nii-san**." He emphasized the last part as well. As soon as the last word left his mouth, Sasuke lazily lowered his eyes to look at Itachi's right hand, which was splayed out, a staticky chakra forming within it. His eyes traveled up to look into Itachi's yet again.

It was then that he let out his true, trademark smirk.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Shorty chapter yea yea, sorry! Hopefully it wasn't so bad quality either..i was basically comin up with ideas as i typed..soo..yea.. but it was updated quick? does that save me from DOOM? **

if you made it this far in reading you just gained 50 points to your IQ level. Congrats and Salutations. A bonus to this, if you comment in a review, I super doper promise a chappy will be out like even faster than the speed of light...Well..Maybe...Even I have my limits. Yea anyone else feel like half this chapter was A/N's? I do..Anywhos...

**See that Button down there? Yea It's kinda like that pillsbury dough boy, likes beind poked/pushed. BUT. It's so much cooler. It'll give you something amazing instead of a gaymo chuckle. You should try it..be amazed..and as a bonus, you even get to type a message to me! YAY!...I'll love you forever?**


	13. Authors Notice

**Hey readers, loves, I have an announcement to make. **

**Oh and sorry for giving you all the false hope of another chapter being out!! I suck at life!**

**I have decided to TEMPORARILY , ya know as in um..wow i can't even think of another word...anywho..TEMPORARILY as not forever discontinue this story. I'm doing this because my other story "Behind The Smile". Is nearing it's closing and I need to put all my effort and time into that, so that I can update quickly and keep that chapters as good as I can get. I'm really sorry for doing this to you guys! **

**But now it won't take long for me to update the chapters for my other story which has about 5 or 6 more to go. Then when I get back to this story, I will only have to focus on this one and not two at a time. It works for both me and you readers. I won't have to try and dish out two chapters relatively at the same time for each story and yada yada. The chapters for this story will definitely come out every week or so after this..and they won't seem like I tore them from that place that doesn't shine.**

**So0o0o0o0 yea…Lo siento! But it definitely will not be a whole ice age before I'm back on this story. I hope you guys will still be interested in reading this story when I come back!**

**Take Care!**

**Dumbtrickerita**


End file.
